Of Jealous Cats and Clueless Bugs
by Patched-Up Writer
Summary: Chat Noir feels guilty for loving two girls at the same time, so he is relieved when he accidentally finds out they are the same person. But when he confronts Marinette as Chat Noir and finds out that she has a crush, he can't help but feel jealous towards whoever this crush of hers is. He decides it's time to pull the moves on Marinette as Adrien Agreste.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction. Thanks for checking it out. Each chapter will have a song as its theme, so feel free to leave suggestions :). The song strictly fits Chat Noir to Marinette/Ladybug, I suggest you go check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my plot. This is for entertainment purposes only, the actual show and the song belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _"You never say yes, not quite no, you say just enough to make me not go._

 _You choose your words in a careful voice, but in the end I'm not the first choice._

 _You say you want someone just like me. So then why am I your plan B?..._

 _You say, just wait a little longer, and that in time I could be the right one._

 _Please, I'm the B Team."_

 _-song: B Team by Marianas Trench_

* * *

A young man with fair hair stands on a Victorian styled building's rooftop, looking rather mysterious and heroic in that tight, cat themed, leather suit of his that he uses to identify as the hero 'Chat Noir'. His black mask shields his identity, but not his brazen feelings. He looks down at the city of love below him, Paris, France. His emerald eyes glimmer with adoration as he watches the girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes, who walks along the sidewalk down below. The sky is dark, and stars are scattered across the sky like a dark blue blanket with glowing dots as its design. He feels a purr rumble in his chest as he continues to watch her. He uses his metal, extendable staff as leverage to get him to jump across the air and onto the next rooftop as the civilian girl crosses the street.

No, he is _not_ stalking her...he's...watching over her, yeah, completely normal, right? Okay, maybe not so normal, but what can anyone say? The feline hero is in love with his classmate who is also his heroine partner. He didn't mean to discover her identity -thus breaking their promise- it just...happened.

* * *

[Days ago]

 _"Well goodbye, milady~" he kisses her hand and looks up into her sapphire orbs, his own glimmering with a sassy flirtation as he winks. She rolls her eyes with a huff, but ends up smiling back at his little smirk. The pair had been battling as heroes and protectors of Paris. Now that the akuma -otherwise known as an evil butterfly that taints the hearts and controls those it lands on- had been purified they began saying their farewells._

 _"See you next time, kitty." she says, retracting her arm as she waves goodbye before walking away. He found himself staring after her. His heartbeat hammers in his chest. He can't hold these feelings back anymore, he needs to voice them, "Wait, Ladybug?" he calls out her hero name, with an outstretched hand reaching towards her. The Ladybug heroine looks back at him over her shoulder, "Yes, Chat Noir?"_

 _Suddenly, the heat rises to his cheeks. He may flirt with Ladybug often, but actually saying what she means to him is a whole other story. "I-I wanted to say that..Ladybug, I l-love y- you...r yoyo. Yeah, I love your yoyo, milady, you seem rather cool, and dashing might I add, whenever you use it, dear. I must say, how do you do it?" Chat Noir places his hand on the back of his neck as he chuckles nervously. He mentally scolds himself for talking like an idiot._

 _Ladybug shakes her head with a knowing smile, sighing softly right after. It would be great to fall in love with Chat Noir, but sadly, that is not the case. There should only be room for one person in her heart, and that person stubbornly is Adrien Agreste, not the hero Chat Noir. "Goodbye, Chat." she says before walking away. "Goodbye, my lady." he says rather softly._

 _Chat Noir on the other hand, as of now seems to have found room for two people in his heart, his partner Ladybug and his classmate Marinette. The both of them are extremely alike, the only noticeable difference is that one wears a vibrant red, black-spotted, skin tight costume and mask, and the other doesn't. Wait a second..._

* * *

Now, back to the present. Our little cat boy shakes his head out of his musings. Ever since that day he had taken his time to study both girls more. He came back with shocking results, the person hiding behind the red, black spotted mask is Marinette, his classmate.

Ladybug, or Marinette, isn't aware that the very Chat Noir she works with, is the same boy that sits in front of her in class, Adrien Agreste. The one she also has a crush on. Chat Noir, or Adrien, is aware of her double life, but not of her little crush on his civilian form.

To summarize it all up, these two are hopelessly in love with each other, their feelings are requited without either realizing it. It's a shame, really. More than a shame, it's incredibly frustrating. Seriously, all they really need to do is reveal one another's identity to each other! That's it! But..it might be harder than it seems.

"How long are you going to keep spying on me, kitty?" Chat Noir's eyes widen as he looks down to find Marinette looking straight up at him. Had he not been holding on to the ledge of the roof well with his gloves' claws, he would have fallen from startled surprise. Chat Noir gazes down at Marinette, giving her a sheepish smile. "I apologize princess," his coquette charisma snaps back into place. He jumps from the roof and lands gracefully on the sidewalk in front of her, bowing with his left arm bent over his chest, before pulling a rose out of nowhere and stretching it out in front of him with his right hand in greeting at the beauty in front of him.

She sighs with a smile and takes the crimson rose from his hand. "So, are you going to explain why you have been watching me these past few nights?" she asks with a cute tilt of her head.

One thing he likes about entering the black, skin-tight, cat themed, leather suit, is the ability to be who he wants and have over-flowing confidence. Chat bends to reach her level before unexpectedly arching upwards, close to her face, as he tilts her chin up with his right hand. He looks lovingly into her sapphire orbs that swirl with mild surprise. "Why my lady, how could I leave you to fend for yourself in these dark, dangerous nights?" he says with that little smirk of his, knowing full well that Marinette is fully capable of protecting herself, especially considering she is also Ladybug, his partner, the kick-ass heroine.

Marinette looks to the side, before staring back into his emerald gaze, "I'll manage, Chat." she says, unfazed by his flirtatious gestures. She is quite used to Chat's flirtatious gestures while in Ladybug form. "Is that so~?" Chat leans in closer to her face. "Would you be able to protect yourself from even me?" he breathes as he looks down at her with a smothering gaze. He leans his face a bit more downward, wanting to close the last few inches between them.

He can't help himself, her lips look so soft, so plump and captivating. So very kissable- "Chat, don't." Marinette places two digits on his lips before they can touch hers. She pushes his face away from hers with her fingers.

Chat looks down at her fingers with surprise, before looking up at her. "Why not, princess?" Marinette takes a step back and puts her wrists at her hips, "Aren't you in love with Ladybug?" her question nearly sounds like a statement. _'But you_ are _Ladybug,_ Chat thinks to himself.

Chat takes in the small frown marring her pretty features. He looks away from her eyes, finding the floor to his right interesting all of a sudden. "She doesn't love me back, Marinette." he says with a soft sigh, pretending he doesn't know Marinette's secret identity. "How are you so sure?" Marinette says, causing Chat to look at her with a hopeful glance. Could Marinette be suggesting that...?

"W-well she doesn't return any of my romantic gestures, I've tried so many times-" "Then keep on trying, just maybe, one day, she'll get over her crush and like you back instead-" "Her crush?" Chat raises an eyebrow. Marinette is Ladybug, so if she's saying that Ladybug has a crush... " _What crush?_ " Chat says with full seriousness now, his tone cold.

"I-I-I mean-uh. Well who am I to assume Ladybug has a crush, right? It's not like I know her on a personal level or anything. Heh heh," Marinette rubs the back of her neck nervously. Chat narrows his eyes, "No no no, princess, you might actually be onto something. Say, uh...would you perhaps have any guesses on who this _crush_ might be?" Marinette feels uneasy at Chat's jealous tone. She didn't want to cause trouble to her other self -Ladybug- yet here Marinette is, doing just that. "N-no! Forget I said anything, goodbye, Chat Noir." she waves goodbye while looking over her shoulder, before walking away. The gesture reminds Chat of the time he had tried to confess to her again those few days ago.

His arms go limp and his shoulders hunch over, "I messed up, didn't I?" he pinches the bridge of his nose. He then hears the beeping from his ring, signalling that his transformation is about to wear out. "I better get going."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with an update. I've decided to update each Sunday from now on.**

 **Next song is from Chat Noir/Adrien to Ladybug/Marinette**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,

Fell for the women just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,

Someone understands..."

Song: In Love With a Girl by Gavin DeGraw

* * *

 _His arms go limp and his shoulders hunch over, "I messed up, didn't I?" he pinches the bridge of his nose. He then hears the beeping from his ring, signalling that his transformation is about to wear out. "I better get going."_

The girl with hair tied into two lower pigtails walks into the small bakery -and simultaneously her home- her parents own. Her mother greets her with a warm smile -as she turns around with a silver tray full of freshly baked croissants in her hands- only for her smile to disappear at the distant look in her daughter's face. "Marinette, dear, what's the matter?" she asks softly, placing the tray over the counter so that she can walk to her daughter.

Marinette blinks out of her daze and shakes her head, shaking all her thoughts of her exchange with Chat Noir away, "Nothing mom, I..I just need some rest is all." she says before giving her mother a forced smile. With that, Marinette leaves, walks up the stairs into her room and closes the attic trap door. Her mother looks upwards and calls a worried; "What about your dinner?" All she receives is a small, "No thanks."

Mrs. Dupain Cheng sighs quietly and ponders about what is it that has her daughter so troubled.

* * *

The boy with emerald green eyes jumps through the window to land onto the floorboards -albeit silently- of his own room. A green beam of light engulfs him before he appears again, this time as a normal boy in his designer, black silk sleep-wear. He drags his legs to his king size bed and flops down on top of it, face forward, into the soft, cloud-like pillows.

He tiredly groans dramatically and rolls over to face the ceiling with his left arm bent and his left hand under his head. "What do I do now, Plagg?" As if summoned by his name, Plagg appears in the air above him in a second. "What do you mean Adrien?" he asks with a tilt of his cat-alien-thing head.

"About Ladybug, err, Marinette... She already likes someone." Adrien grumbles the last part. Plagg laughs, causing Adrien to raise an offended eyebrow, as if saying 'What the heck dude? I'm here talking about my failed love life and you're laughing at me?'

Plagg shakes his head as if reading Adrien's mind. "That's not the Adrien I know. The Adrien I know gets jealous easily and causes love rivals to get akumized."

Adrien huffs with a roll of his eyes, "That was mostly just Chat Noir. The Adrien, everyone thinks they know, is a rich, lonely, model."

Plagg face palms, "Urgh, aye aye aye, Adrien! That was all you! You and Chat Noir are one in the same! Do you know what this means?" Adrien thinks for a moment, "That I shouldn't give up so soon? But I'm not giving up on Marinette, Plagg, I just don't know what to d-" "What would Chat Noir do?" Plagg says with a smug grin. Smug grins will be smug.

Adrien bolts into a sitting position. No way! He can't be suggesting-

Adrien grins back at Plagg, "Oh, I get what you're suggesting." "Mhm." "Thank you Plagg." Adrien smiles genuinely and leans back against the headboard of his bed. "My services are available to you anytime, Adrien. All in exchange for a little something, if you know what I mean?" Plagg says suggestively. Adrien chuckles softly and shakes his head, "Fine, I'll get you some cheese in the morning." "Alright, 'night Adrien." "G'night Plagg."

* * *

The sapphire eyed beauty sits by her lonesome inside the classroom. Not even the teacher is there yet. Her thoughts and worries followed her into dreamland, so she woke up early this morning and just could not go back to sleep. She decided to go to school because, why the hell not? School becomes somewhat more likable when the people you dislike aren't there.

Now here, Marinette sits, with some extra ten minutes before school starts. She decides to draw in her sketchbook to try and come up with some good designs for the next project. Her mind begins to wander, so does her pencil. Eventually, she looks down with wide eyes at what she drew. There on the page stands a male in a cat themed leather suit, with a mysterious mask shielding his identity, and a certain charming aura is able to be portrayed through the drawing. But anything past that bold exterior is unable to be deciphered. He puts on a bold front, so how can anyone know what is heart felt and what is not? Everything else is just kept hidden behind the mask, behind the green glazed barrier of the pearls of his eyes. Quite the character, Chat Noir, he is.

Marinette releases a soft sigh. "Cool drawing."

"Aaaaaack!" Marinette startles with a loud squeal. She falls not-so-gracefully to the floor below the table. Adrien gives her a look full of concern, "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Marinette." he reaches a hand down towards Marinette, giving her a sheepish smile. Her face is already turning red. "Ah-h, it's o-okay, Adrien, you just surprised me, is all." she takes his hand gratefully and stands back on the soles of her pink flats.

"I really am sorry." Adrien says with a small chuckle at the pink dusting her cheeks. Marinette always tends to blush easily when around him. She shies away from him yet comes near him at the same time in their exchanges. She is timid around him, and him only. He knows this because he has seen the fire in her eyes whenever she becomes passionate about a certain criteria or thing. Could it be she is intimidated by him? Afraid? Or maybe she just doesn't like him. What if she still thinks he is one of Choe's lackeys because of the misunderstanding that happened when they first met? Now that Adrien thinks about it, his heart falters. Could that really be the case-

"It's fine, really. Why are you here anyway, Adrien? N-not that there is anything wrong with you being here, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come for another ten minutes or so." Marinette stammers with a nervous rub at the back of her neck, looking thorough her dark lashes, up at Adrien in a shy gesture.

All of his past worries wash out of his brain, and Adrien smiles, "Well, I just couldn't-" ' _fall back asleep.'_ is what he _was_ going to say until suddenly, Adrien remembers his conversation with Plagg last night. _"What would Chat Noir do?"_ Plagg's words flash in his mind. Marinette tilts her head, "Uh, Adrien?" Adrien snaps out of it.

His lips perk to the side, forming a delicious honey coated smirk. A smirk! Yes people, Adrien Agreste just smirked flirtatiously at Marinette. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill.

Marinette squeals for an eternity inside the void in her head where all things involving Adrien Agreste are welcome. Holy unicorn poop with sprinkles on top, is that smirk absolutely devilishly charming. There's a certain extent of hotness that's okay to be legal... _but_ then there is people like Adrien Agreste, who also happens to be Chat Noir, the flirting devil himself, who break the law without effort. When they flash them illegal smirks, the swooning begins, and the fan clubs start. Get in your seats, this ship is sailing.

If Marinette weren't so frozen stiff, she would be melting on the spot as of now. "-I just couldn't stop thinking about you, _Marinette_." her name rolls of his tongue, his tone as smooth as silk. "M-me?" Marinette is just barely recovering from that simple -yet dangerous- smirk, and now, she has to deal with...this. Adrien's misdirecting.

He obviously does not feel about her that way(in Marinette's opinion), but Marinette can't help it, a small ba-dump of hope drumming in her heart is all she needs to send her spirit soaring into the high heavens of bliss. "Yes, well, we don't hang out very often, even though we agreed to be friends after my first day here." Adrien unconsciously -or maybe _not_ so unconsciously- lifts his hand to thread his fingers through the blue-black silken locks of Marinette's left pigtail, teasing it with gentle fingers. Marinette is now very self aware and takes a step back. Adrien is acting different. She's not sure if she should enjoy it or if she should question him out of concern. In the end, she does both.

"U-uh, Adrien, are you feeling well?" "Perfectly well." Adrien replies with a little grin as he stuffs his hands casually in his pockets. Holy hot tamales are Marinette's cheeks _on fire. 'Why is this boy so damn delicious?'_ Marinette thinks to herself _._

Okay, you might think she is overreacting. But this is Marinette we're talking about here. One look from Adrien and she's already one step up the staircase to heaven. A few words from him and she's going up a couple steps. A smile from him, she's running up the steps. A flirtatious smirk, oh boy, she practically grows wings!

"So, like I was saying, I would like to get to know you better," he takes her right hand in his and kisses it, looking up from it to say, "Marinette." and winks. Marinette completely dismisses the fact that that's a gesture Chat Noir normally does, for Marinette can already hear angel choirs singing.

"Marinette? Adrien?" they look down the few rows to the door where a brunette with red tints at the tips of her hair stands. "Alya?" Marinette looks back at Adrien when he starts talking. "Can we talk about this later?" Adrien asks. Marinette blinks, "Uhm, sure."

Adrien flashes a smile and gives her a two-finger salute before walking down to the first row to his seat in front of her.

Marinette -who shakes with nervous excitement- takes her usual seat and puts her sketchbook away, her sapphire eyes are glued to the honey-blonde head of her crush whom sits in front of her. Alya walks up the rows -not before sending Adrien a suspicious glare- and slides in to her seat beside her best friend's. "Marinette, explain what happened, _now._ " Alya grins, she can already tell this is going to be good gossip.

* * *

 ***Double cringe* Hmm, I am a bit upset with this chapter, and that is probably because I wanted a lot more to happen. I need fangirl worthy ideas, I'll probably do some research. Feel free to leave suggestions. Hopefully this didn't disappoint you that much.**

 **I guess it's time to re-watch Ouran Highschool Host Club XD.**

 **Please inform me if you spot any mistakes I want to make these chapters as perfect as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

 **Thank you to all those who left suggestions. I plan on using quite a number of them in later chapters when the relationship between Marinette and Adrien is more developed. So for now I'll use, well, you'll see...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **The next song is basically the theme for this entire story but I decided to put it here. I don't like it, but it's actually a bit catchy and highly accurate to the fic.**

* * *

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
 _I'm starting to think you want him too_  
 _Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_  
 _Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 _I turn my chin music up_  
 _And I'm puffing my chest_  
 _I'm getting ready to face you_  
 _You can call me obsessed_  
 _It's not your fault that they hover_  
 _I mean no disrespect_  
 _It's my right to be hellish_  
 _I still get jealous_

 _Song: Jealous by Nick Jonas_

* * *

 _Marinette -who shakes with nervous excitement- takes her usual seat and puts her sketchbook away, her sapphire eyes are glued to the honey-blonde head of her crush whom sits in front of her. Alya walks up the rows -not before sending Adrien a suspicious glare- and slides in to her seat beside her best friend's. "Marinette, explain what happened, now." Alya grins, she can already tell this is going to be good gossip._

Marinette, however, does not respond to Alya's demand. She herself isn't quite sure of what had just transpired. Her mind is in great turmoil, mixed signals lead to wrong conclusions. One part of her knows, deep down, what Adrien is doing. However, simultaneously, another part of her completely contradicts the idea that perhaps Adrien is trying to make romantic advances. And the more intelligent part of her feels that she has seen Adrien's current abnormal behavior and charisma in someone else before. But she still can't quite place her finger on it...

"Marinette, are you alright girl? You've been zoning out for about five minutes now." Alya says as she retreats her prodding hand. Marinette shakes her head to clear her mind and then side glances at her friend. Before words can come out of her mouth, the red haired woman, Ms. Bustier, walks into the class to begin the lesson -by then a lot of students had already come inside into the classroom. Both Alya and Marinette can do nothing other than stay quiet and listen as their teacher begins speaking.

* * *

Marinette cannot take it any longer. The little stares, the smile hidden in his green eyes, the suggestive winking, all of it! Adrien had been sending her these _look_ s and had been doing the aforementioned things. It isn't that Marinette doesn't like being bathed in all the attention given to her by the fair haired boy, it's just so fudging awkward! It isn't helping her flustered case that he doesn't even bother being secretive about it, he just straight-out stares at her with his head tilted, chin placed on his propped up hand, and lovesick smile plastered across his face. The whole classroom, including the teacher, noticed.

Marinette can feel the burning glares coming from Chloe and her lackey from the other side of the room. She is certain she can feel someone else's gaze too but doesn't know who. Marinette takes a risk and glances over her shoulder to meet turquoise eyes -one slightly hidden behind flame colored side bangs- before they widen and slide away quickly to look down at the sketchbook in front of them on the desk. _Nathanael,_ Marinette smiles at him when he gazes shyly up at her again. His face blooms with color and he reverts his gaze with alacrity again.

She turns her head only to catch sight of green eyes staring at her. Adrien narrows his gaze thoughtfully between Marinette and Nathanael and turns his head around to face the front of the classroom.

Marinette wonders what that studying, green gaze was all about, but decides that the real issue at hand is why the heck Adrien has been staring at her throughout the whole class time in the first place. It makes her self conscious but elates her simultaneously. As if all of a sudden she has become the center of attention in his point of view, as if he's smitten _in love_ with her, and wants nothing more than to look at _her_ or see her smile, to find joy with whatever makes _her_ happy, to observe and get to know her past friendship, and make her feel special with _one_ stare. He has definitely at least accomplished the last part once more as he turns around to flash her a beaming smile.

"Adrien Agreste, may you please stop looking over your shoulder? I am teaching the class up here, not behind you." Ms. Bustier says with a smile hidden in her eyes. She finds the situation amusing and cute at how obvious her students are towards their feelings for one another.

Marinette, on the other hand, has her face burning with embarrassment. Ms. Bustier flat-out called Adrien out for staring at her. Not to mention she still doesn't know why he's been staring at her like she's turned into a chocolate bar that will melt if it isn't eaten. Marinette can hear her heart beat loudly through her ears, she almost gets the sensation Alya can hear it from where she sits next to her.

"Is it just me or is it getting _hot_ in here~?" Alya pulls at her collar with a mischievous grin sent in Marinette's way. "I'll say," Nino snorts, "Sorry Ms. Bustier, don't mind the two lovebirds, continue with the lesson." Nino grins at his best friend cheekly. The class snickers as Marinette and Adrien's face explode with color. It wasn't even that much of a suggestive comment, but it still sends the pair of teenagers reeling with embarrassment and fluster.

Adrien mentally chides himself for being so obvious with his Lady. Wait a second, wasn't that the point in the first place? To get Marinette to catch the drift of his feelings for her? Well heck, now that he remembers that this is the original goal, might as well have some fun with it. Right? But before he can make a smart, flirtacious comment, Chloe talks first.

"Ugh, Adrien will never choose a peasant like Marinette. I mean like, look at her, she's just a pile of bones that doesn't even have a pretty face." Chloe makes a disgusted face at Marinette before she takes a look at her nails. Adrien furrows his eyebrows and stares at Chloe in a full-blown, furious glare, but as he opens his mouth to defend Marinette, a certain shy artist bolts from his seat and beats him to it.

"Marinette is anything but ugly! She's nice, polite, and has the sweetest smile. She's got gorgeous blue eyes, and hair that looks as smooth as silk. If anything, she's got something you don't have, beauty that glows both inside and out!" Nathanael says, his fingers clutching the ledge of the desk. All eyes are wide and staring at Nathanael in shock, some students even have their mouth hanging open. Nathanael realizes with a huge blush that all attention is directed towards him, so he plops down on his seat while looking at his hands on his lap, surprised with himself at what he did and of the fact that he didn't stutter once when talking about Marinette, even when she stared at him gratefully throughout the whole ordeal with a blush on her face.

"Class, class, settle down, please." Ms. Bustier smiles nervously, "And Adrien, just stop staring at your girlfriend." Ms. Bustier lets her assumption escape on accident.

"Okay, I will." Adrien replies with a smirk sent in Marinette's direction.

R.I.P. Marinette.

* * *

 **If any of you guys get notifications that I updated throughout the week before Sunday, ignore them, it just means I'm fixing a few mistakes that I spot.**

 **I'll make the next chapter longer ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**In apology for not updating last time, I'll update twice today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **The next song is actually a cover of the original, unlike the original, this one has a male singing in it, and I think it suits our pairing.**

* * *

 _Male: You never put your love out on the line, you never said yes to the right guy_

 _you never had trouble getting what you want, but when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

 _..._

 _Both: You make me glow~_

 _but your cover up won't let it show~. So I'm putting my defenses up, 'cause I don't want to fall in love._

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack~_

 _..._

 _Female: Never break a sweat for the other guys_

 _but when you come around I get paralyzed. And every time I try to be myself,_

 _it comes out wrong like a call for help_

 _Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, Cover by Sam Tsui and Chrissy Costanza_

* * *

 _"Class, class, settle down, please." Ms. Bustier smiles nervously, "And Adrien, just stop staring at your girlfriend." Ms. Bustier lets her assumption escape on accident._

 _"Okay, I will." Adrien replies with a smirk sent in Marinette's direction._

 _R.I.P. Marinette_

The bell rings, signalling the period's end and the beginning of lunch. Alya and Marinette exchange glances, Alya waggles her eyebrows and moves her head in Adrien's direction. Marinette bites her lip and looks the same way before looking back at her, waving her hands and shaking her head. Basically, their unspoken conversation went a little like this; "What was that about? You two seem a little too close all of a sudden, are you guys an item?"(Alya), "Uhh." (Marinette) "N-no!."

"Hey Marinette," Marinette turns her head -as stiffly as a robot- to face Adrien. She gulps, "Uh yes?" Adrien stands up and places his folded arms on Marinette's other side of the desk. He leans in ever so slightly, "Would you and Alya mind if Nino and I sat with you two right now, at lunch?" "Sit with us...at klunch?- I mean lumch, I mean uh ah yes, you can sit with us." Marinette smiles sheepishly. Alya mentally face palms. She inwardly sighs with a shake of her head and smiles. She looks at Nino and something dangerous flashes across their eyes in their quick exchange. It's a look of mischief and hint at a evil plan forming in their minds, one knowing look was all they needed. Time to play wingman.

"Awesome, let's go. Right now. We can walk _together_ , Marinette." Adrien says. _'Woah! He makes his moves fast!'_ Alya and Nino take note of Adrien's on-a-roll behavior in getting closer to Marinette. Their cute, obvious friends might not even need their help. Marinette will definitely figure it out. "Huh? Why?" Nevermind.

"Uh," Adrien is caught off guard, "beclaws it would be clawsome." he gives her a sheepish little grin. _'Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing, I repeat, your Chat Noir is showing.'_ Adrien mentally chides himself. _'Cat puns?! Seriously?! You were on a roll up until now.'_ Alya and Nino struggle to hold in their laughter.

Scratch the earlier thought, these two need _a lot_ of help.

"Actually, I just remembered, I have something important to take care of first." Marinette quickly makes her escape down the isle until she reaches the door, "I'll meet with you guys later." she calls over her shoulder before she runs off with a red face in the direction of the safe haven meant for any girl. The girls' restroom.

Emerald eyes follow her as she runs out the door. Their owner sighs before turning to glare at his two friends, "You can laugh now." he says, unamused. Both teens release their mouth and double over in laughter. They manage only scrambled sentences. "I'm...sorry Adrien...It's just...so funny." Alya manages through a fit of laughter and smiles. Nino nods in agreement, "You two...really...need..help." Nino chuckles. Nino and Alya calm down and grin at Adrien who has his arms crossed and his face expression reading 'ANNOYANCE' in big bold letters.

"We're sorry." Nino gives his friend a sheepish smile. "I think I should go, I'll go check on Marinette." Alya escapes like a thief in the night. The two buds she left behind clearly need to talk.

"It's fine Nino, but what you did earlier during class was more uncool." Adrien says with a humorous smile, letting his small, short-lasting grudge go. "Yeah sorry about that too, I was just teasing you dude. Anyway, where did this sudden crush on Marinette come from? This is the first time you show any sign of liking her, from my perspective." Nino says thoughtfully.

Adrien chuckles, "Well, it's been for weeks now. Well actually, technically, it has been months." Adrien thinks about how he's held feelings for Ladybug(Marinette) since nearly the beginning of their partnership. "And you haven't told me, your best friend, until _now_?" Nino crosses his arms. Adrien rubs the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, "Well, I knew you would figure it out on your own. You're a smart guy, right?"

Nino shakes his head with a chuckle, and releases his previously folded arms. "I've never had someone blow and boost my pride at the same time like that before." He lifts up his fist and Adrien smiles as he bumps his own with his. "Come on, I have my Lady to woo." Nino raises and eyebrow at the pet name. It almost sounds like the one Chat Noir uses for... Nino inwardly shakes his head, dismissing the thought.

"Alright, I'll help you out. I actually, have already formulated a few ideas that you can use." Nino grins and Adrien looks at him in surprise, "Wow, really?" "Yes. I noticed that you are open to making bold moves but have no quick, snarky responses to back them up, from what happened earlier, you resorted to using cat puns for whatever reason." Nino says as he and Adrien walk out the door of the empty classroom. "Uh, it seems to work for Chat Noir." Adrien defends.

Nino gives his fair haired friend a look, "How would you know that?" "The Ladyblog." Adrien dismisses the topic smoothly. Or so he thinks. "Huh." Nino replies simply. "I never noticed it." he then gives Adrien a smug grin. "I bet that Chat Noir would do it a thousand times smoother than you did though, no offense." "Don't remind me, it makes me cringe at what I did."

* * *

Meanwhile...

A girl wearing a checkered shirt walks into the girls' restroom, already knowing which stall her midnight haired friend is most likely hiding in. "Come out Marinette." Alya can't hide the amusement in her tone. Marinette comes out of the unused stall with blush tainting her cheeks. "Why are you hiding here? I thought you would love getting to walk and sit with Adrien during lunch." Alya places her hands on her hips as Mainette passes by her to reach the sink to stare at her reflection.

"I honestly do love the idea, but I just- I just. Argh! I got nervous again and I just had to escape. I can't handle it, what I feel towards Adrien. It's just too much, my heart can't take it." Marinette says with a lovesick smile as she slaps her hands on her cheeks and shakes her head happily with an inward squeal. She opens her eyes and lets her hands hang back at her sides. She swerves around to look at Alya, "Did you see the way he was acting earlier, it's almost like he... no, that can't be." Marinette says placing her thumb on her chin thoughtfully. Alya is dying of frustration.

She wants to spell it out to her friend so badly, but she stops herself knowing it's not her place to tell Marinette, though it _is_ fairly obvious.

"Let's go meet the boys, come on girl, the fun has only just begun." Alya says dragging her friend out the restroom. Marinette stumbles as she tries to keep up to Alya's excited pace. "But what if I mess up again? You know how I tend to get tongue tied when I'm around Adrien. He'll think I'm weird, I'll probably mange to trip or stumble or just do something clumsy in general, I'll fall, humiliate my self, though Adrien is nice, he'll probably still reconsider wanting to become closer friends with me, and-" "Calm down girl, you're overthinking things again. I'm sure that after you stumble or fall, Adrien will help you back up." Marinette gives Alya an unamused look, "So you have zero doubt I'll stumble or fall?" Alya chuckles nervously, she opens her eyes and points ahead, "Oh look! The cafeteria's over there, let's go." she yanks Marinette forward. "Eeek!." Marinette says as she stumbles into the cafeteria with Alya, though Alya walks in casually with no stumbling of course.

"Hm," Alya looks around, "looks like the boys aren't here yet. Let's go wait for them at our usual bench outside. Oh shoot, we forgot our lunch bags in the classroom. I'll go get them, you wait here Marinette." She says before dashing off. Marinette sighs and leaves to take a seat on the usual bench her and Alya sit at.

As she waits she gives an uninterested glance around at her surroundings. The cafeteria is both connected to the outside and inside. Most students, like her, choose to sit outside. She spots a girl with crimson eyes and dark hair sitting next to a shorter, blonde girl with happy, dazzling blue eyes. Marinette waves at Juleka and Rose with a smile. They wave back with smiles of their own.

"Hey Marinette." Marinette turns around to find a boy with flame colored hair and turquoise eyes staring at her as he clutches his sketchbook to his chest.

"Oh hello Nathanael, what's up?" she asks with a smile. Nathanael looks at his feet as he brushes a loose strand of red hair behind his ear and then stares up at her. "Uhm, about earlier, I uh..." "It's okay, I understand." Marinette says with a smile. Nathanaels eyes widen, "You- you do?" "Yes," Marinette nods, "you stood up to Chloe because you're just as sick as everyone else is of her. And you also defended me in the process, thank you. That was brave of you considering she tends to misuse her power as daughter of the mayor too much." "Uhm sure, that's why I did it... and not just because I have feelings for you" Nathanael adds quietly to himself.

"Anyways, Nathanael I-" Marinette starts but is interrupted. Marinette becomes a bundle of nerves as she hears the voice of the newcomer. "Nathanael, right? I don't think we've ever formally spoken to each other despite us being in the same class." Adrien says with a smile. Nathanael can't help but to feel there is something off about his smile. "Uh yes, I don't think we have talked much either, Adrien." Nathanael responds. He glances back at Marinette and smiles, "Ahh yes, I uh, kind of drew something for you." he pulls out his sketchbook and takes out a page from it, completely ignoring Adrien's callous stare. The shy flame haired boy hands Marinette the piece of paper before taking his leave. "Thank you." Marinette calls out after him.

She looks down at the paper to find a picture of herself drawn on it. "Wow, that looks exactly like you." Nino remarks as he arrives with Alya. Apparently he had also forgotten his lunch bag. "It's a little _too_ detailed." Adrien says brazenly at what he is implying, with a small pout and frown marring his features.

Nino and Alya share a glance, evil smirks flashing in their eyes. "I like it! Mama and Papa will probably be impressed too." Marinette says with a smile. Adrien and Alya sit next to Marinette, Nino sits next to Adrien so that the bench is occupied in the order of Nino on the first end, Adrien, Marinette, and at the other end, Alya.

The group begins eating their respective lunches in silence. Marinette jumps a bit when Adrien's knee unavoidably brushes her own. They share _a stare_ before Marinette quickly looks down at her lunch and begins taking quick, meager amounts of the apple pie slice -her mom made for dessert- into her mouth with her fork.

Adrien looks at Nino and gives him a nod. Adrien turns back around to stare at Marinette -who tries to avoid his eyes as she eats her slice of pie rather clumsily from nervousness. "Ah, Marinette you have a little something on your lips, here I'll get it for you." Adrien rubs his thumb gently across Marinette's pink lips, picking up the crumbs of the dessert. Marinette's cheeks begin to glow, but they burn like dynamite when Adrien puts the pad of his thumb in his mouth, and licking it -making a small 'pop' noise as he releases it and says, "Mm, delicious." with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. ' _Oh my gosh! Did he just-?! Ahhhhhh~'_ Marinette's heart rate spikes as she feels a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Alya chuckles, "Marinette are you alright? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." "I'm -I'm okay."

A Chloe can be heard yelling in the distance.

* * *

 **Credit for the whole lunch scene goes to Mikohanyougirl!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And... I'm back everyone! It's been a few, long hours. Credit for the suggestion used in this chapter goes to Gold Testament! Credit for the other one will be said at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 _"Well you done done me, and you bet I felt it_

 _I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

 _I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back._

 _..._

 _But I won't hesitate, no more, no more_

 _It,_

 _cannot wait, I'm yours~"_

Song: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz

* * *

 _Alya chuckles, "Marinette are you alright? You look like you're about to have a heart attack." "I'm -I'm okay."_

 _A Chloe can be heard yelling in the distance._

 _..._

Dressed in tight, red and black, with a mask to shield, and with luck on her side, is Ladybug. She's got the power to create, and a mind as sharp as a knife. She's got admirers coming for her without her really knowing. She is sweet, but also has a tad bit of spice in her. From her confident stride, to the natural swing of her hips, to the cocky, irresistible smile, formed by her lips.

Emerald eyes watch her closely as she breaks a pair of sunglasses under her foot. A dark butterfly tries to make its escape, but its efforts are made in vain when the girl with the sapphire eyes catches it with her trusty yoyo, and releases it with a "Bye, bye, little butterfly."

"Ugh, what happened?" a blonde groans as she sits up. The raven haired heroine walks to the blonde sitting on the floor and helps her up on the soles of her designer shoes. "You were controlled by an akuma, Chloe, you're safe now." Ladybug reassures. The blonde gasps dramatically and pushes Ladybug aside. "Forget about me, what happened to my beautiful, designer shades!" Chloe exclaims as she picks up the shattered pair of shades. "Don't worry, my Lady will fix them for you, right, bugaboo?" Chat Noir says in the direction of Ladybug. She nods with a rub at the back of her neck, "Sorry I forgot to throw the lucky charm in the air." she picks up a hand-held mirror and does as aforementioned. Pink sparks fill the air with a magical aura as they repair the damage from the earlier fight, repairing of course, the sunglasses. "Awe~ you fixed them just for me!" Chloe says as she tries to hug Ladybug but is inevitability pushed aside. " _Right._ " Ladybug says with a roll of her eyes.

She walks over to Chat Noir and they share their usual fist bump with elated smiles plastered across their faces. "Another great victory for you, My lady~" Chat Noir kisses her hand with a wink. Ladybug pushes his face upwards, and away with her index before she shakes her head, "It's another great victory for _us_ , Chat Noir." she corrects with a hand on her hip. "Ahh~, I love it when use the word 'us' in a sentence." he holds a hand over his heart while his head is slightly tilted and an expression of endearment is held by his face. "Oh, save it you." Ladybug flicks his nose playfully. "I've got to go-" she turns on the heels of her feet only to run into someone's chest with a small "Ooof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ladybug," the brunette pulls her away gently by the shoulders. "It's fine, Theo, was it?" she smiles at the pony tailed man. "I can't believe you still remember me." he exclaims happily. "I wanted to get a picture of you, if you don't mind. I want to create another masterpiece of you."

Behind them, Chloe walks up to Chat Noir with a raised hand as she whispers into his ear, "What a loser, thinking he can win Ladybug over some statue of her." Chat Noir becomes frozen stiff. He shakes his head and furrows his eyebrows as he strides over to the pair ahead. He places his elbow on the taller man's shoulder casually. "So you're back at it again with your statues, eh~? I wouldn't mind posing intimately with my Lady, you know?" Chat Noir says with a little smirk. Theo brushes Chat Noir's arm off with a glare before looking back at Ladybug with a smile. "Actually, I would like to make this next one with Ladybug _only_." "Wha~?" Chat Noir looks at him with his jaw dropping. "Bu-wha? But- you can't. My Lady and I are a team. She is the peanut butter to my jelly sandwich, the sweet, strawberry shampoo to my coconut conditioner, the yin to my yang, the 'hokey' to my 'pokey', the 'tart' to my 'pop'-" "Well, I happen to like this 'tart' so much that I want her to be the main theme for my next piece, what do you say Ladybug?" Theo reaches over and takes Ladybug's red-clad hands in his own gently while Chat Noir glares daggers into the side of Theo's head, before he glares at Theo's hands as they hold Ladybug's.

"I- I don't know Theo, Chat is right (but not to that dramatic extent), we are a duo." Ladybug says. Theo gives her a sincere stare, "I understand, but I really want this to happen. Consider it a gift to you, from me, as a piece of deep admiration, and not just out of the usual gratefulness for saving Paris each day." "*cough**cough*and with me*cough*" Chat Noir clears his throat. Ladybug looks between the two with a torn expression, "Umm, I-" the beeping from her earring stops her sentence short, "I have to go. I'll give you an answer next time." she gives the boys a two-finger salute before escaping gracefully with the help of her yoyo.

The two males left behind send each other a glare before walking opposite directions. They both stop at about a few yards away from each other, "Just so you know, I'm not giving up, not even with you around." Theo says over his shoulder. "Keh! And what makes you think I will? I am Chat Noir, Chat Noir never gives up so easily." Chat Noir calls over his shoulder before jumping into the air on his silver baton, on the way to his school.

* * *

"Marinette? Chloe? Adrien? Where have the three of you been?!" Ms. Bustier calls out to her students as they enter the classroom where students are scattered around in hopes of finding safety. "Chloe got akumatized and Marinette and I got turned into dolls." Adrien defends immediately before Marinette or Chloe can make up an excuse. "Oh, well, seeing as Chloe is back to normal, I'm guessing Ladybug and Chat Noir did their job and saved the day." Ms. Bustier smiles, "Everyone, you can come out now, I'll head to the principle's office and report to him." Ms. Bustier says as she walks out the door.

"Um, how did you know I got turned into a doll?" Marinette questions Adrien as the three teenagers walk to their seats. "Well -I, I just assumed that since you weren't here with the rest, you also got turned into a doll, eh heh." Adrien chuckles nervously with a hand raised to the back of his neck. "Oh, I see, well, you assumed correctly." Marinette flashes a quick nervous smile before sliding into her seat. Alya quickly slides in after.

"Got Adrien covering you now? Oooh ooh~ Why do I get the feeling the two of you were doing something together while the akuma attacked?" Alya elbows her shy friend while she waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "What?! N-no!" Marinette exclaims rather loudly, "Adrien and I are nowhere near that level-" "You and I aren't near what level?" Adrien asks with a tilt of his head. Marinette realizes she's got most of the class' attention. "Near that level of-f friendship, yeah, friendship." Marinette responds roboticly.

"Oh," Adrien gives her a sly little smirk, "well, we can change that." he winks. "Huh?" Blushing, Marinette gives him the dumbfounded response. "Why don't we hang out after school?" Adrien says with a smile. "Uh." Marinette squeaks out. Alya grins and leans over her side of the desk, "Definitely, Nino and I will come too." "This sounds like fun." Nino agrees while giving Alya a knowing look. "Alright, then it's settled." Adrien responds.

Marinette has lost comprehension, and Chloe's body isn't ready for another akuma from a fit of jealousy.

* * *

 **Credit for the suggestion of Chloe's jealousy used in this chapter goes to DARK -EVIL -GODS21!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another update, sorry for the wait. Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed, favorited, or simply bothered reading this story! ^-^ Virtual hugs and cookies sent to all of you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 _Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds_

 _I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about_

 _You'll see a good boy, gonna give you the world,_ _but..._

 _His lips are dripping honey, but he'll sting you like a bee!_

 _So lock up all your love and go and throw away the key!_

 _Hey good girl, get out while you can..._

 _Why~ Why you gotta be so blind?~_

 _Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time, 'till you find,_

 _He's no good, girl. No good for you._

 _Song: Good Girl by Carrie Underwood_

* * *

The alluring aroma of sweetness and cinnamon spice filled the small, cafe restaurant. The walls -that weren't the huge glass windows at the front next to the door- were made of red brick and had paintings in white frames, hung up on them. White, antique rectangular tables were set with one end of them against the walls, while other, smaller, square tables meant for two, were placed in spots among the middle of the small restaurant. Outside, near the glass displaying a view into the inside, were more, small, white antique tables lined against the outside walls with striped, pastel yellow & white umbrellas above them. The warm, happy afternoon air was enough to attract people inside or to the tables under the umbrellas for some shade, though the homey scent drifting towards the outside gave the same alluring affect to many of the passerby.

A group of amiable four enter the small restaurant, causing the bell above the window, white-framed door to ring. They take a rectangle table at the left corner of the cafe that just do happens to be by one of the grand windows that gives the group a view of the busy streets of Paris, France.

"What can I get for you ladies and gentlemen?" a brunette woman dressed in black and white says as she takes out a pen from its previous spot behind her ear, and holds up her small notepad in front of her. "We're just here for desserts." the tan male sitting next to the boy with the sun-kissed skin says. Across from them sit a pair of girls. "Excellent, so which would you like?" the waiter asks with a smile. The four give their orders. Alya whispers something into the waiter's ear, causing the hazel eyed woman to smile. "Alright, thanks for your orders." she says before taking her leave.

"Where should we go after this?" Alya says with an excited smile as she looks out the window before looking around at her friends. "I say we go to the Eiffel Tower, I mean, it is always open from 9:00 am 'till midnight." she says. Nino shakes his head, "I say we go to the movies." "What, why? The Eiffel Tower is much more romantic." Alya says as she raises an eyebrow. Nino shakes his head, "Going to the moves is better, and funner." "No." "Movies." "Eiffel." "Movies." "Eiffel." Adrien and Marinette exchange amused glances as their friends continue their debate.

"How about we go to the park?" Adrien suggests, causing the other pair two turn their heads to stare at him. "What do you think, Marinette?" Adrien asks her with a little smile. "The pack- I mean ark- I mean park is fine." Marrinette chuckles nervously.

"I guess that's settled then." Alya says. "Ah-yes! My crepes are here! That was fast." Nino says as the waiter arrives with his plate. "Mm, so are my banana calzones." Alya says taking a quick, meager amount in her fork before popping it in her mouth. "It's really good, but I wish we could have gone to your parent's bakery instead." Alya says pointedly at Marinette who gives a "Thank you." to the waiter as the small dish of ice cream topped, strawberry cobbler is placed in front of her. She turns around to face her friends, "Ah, yes, sorry about that. My parents had to close for a while, they are going on a huge shopping spree for more supplies." "I'd kill to try your mom's cooking again." Adrien says with a dreamy look in his eyes at the memory.

 _Again?_ Nino and Alya think simultaneously. "I'm sure mama and papa would love to have you over some time." Marinette gives Adrien a happy smile. He smiles back, unmoving his loving gaze away from hers for a few seconds. "Uh, Adrien, your flan is getting cold." Nino says. Adrien tears his gaze away -albeit reluctantly- from Marinette to give Nino a small glare, "I'm not stupid Nino, I know they serve flan cold." Nino laughs and receives a light, playful punch in the shoulder from Adrien. Adrien digs into the jello-like slice, and uses his spoon to deliver a piece of flan into his mouth, his emerald eyes sparkling like he's seen heaven. "I've never tried flan, or any other dessert like this before." he says as he begins taking in more quick, small, eager bites. His statement causes Nino and Alya to make a small spit-take from their drinks. "What?!" they ask. "Wait, really?" Marinette asks wiping her lips with the edge of her napkin.

"Uh yes," Adrien blushes lightly from embarrassment at his abnormality, "Well, you see, Natalie makes sure I follow a strict diet. Heh heh." Adrien rubs the back of his neck nervously. "It's because of your modeling career isn't it?" Marinette says taking a sip from her pink lemonade by the red striped straw. "Yeah." Adrien responds. "Hashtag feed Adrien." Nino says earning himself a laugh from his friends. "Oh come on Nino, you make it sound like they starve me." Adrien says with a humorous smile.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" the group of four turn their heads to look out the windows. Their eyes widen at the chaos unfolding outside in the street. Civilians begin running every which way, but none head in the eastern direction, instead opting for the western one."What's going on?" Adrien stands up to get a better look. "It must be an akuma, we should leave." Nino says taking a stand as well. Alya rummages around her bag until she finds what she's looking for. "Are you kidding Nino?! Akuma means Ladybug and Chat Noir will come, this is a great opportunity for the Ladyblog! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Alya says passing past Marinette, and out the cafe restaurant. "Alya, wait- no! Gosh that girl will get herself killed one of these days." Nino runs after her. Adrien and Marinette share a look.

"I need to-" "It would appear-" they begin simultaneously. They smile nervously, "Uh- I should-" "Restroom-" Marinette rubs the back of her neck and jabs her thumb in the restroom's direction. "I -also need to use the restroom." "Right." They both take off in a run.

Marinette slams the restroom door behind her, opening her purse to let her little red friend come out. "Tikki, spots on!" "Got it."

Somewhere in an old alleyway, Adrien runs away from the panicking crowd just around the corner. He lifts up the flap of his messenger bag to let the black kwami come out. "Couldn't you wait a little longer? I was almost done with my cheese." Plagg complains while licking his paw for any excess cheese bits. Adrien frowns at the small feline kwami, "We don't have time for this, there is an akuma on the loose-" "Alright, alright, I get it." "Plagg, transform me!" Adrien shouts. He smirks as he flashes two fingers across his face, a black mask forming in its trail. With a wave of his hand cat ears appear, and before he knows it he feels the cool brush of air freshening his face as he jumps with his metal baton into the air with a "Yahoo!" on his way to the heart of where the trouble is forming.

"You're a bit late, Chaton." Ladybug acknowledges his presence as he lands beside her. "Awe, miss me My Lady?" he says with a hand over his chest. "Save it, kitty. We've got trouble on our hands."

"Oh please, it's probably nothing we can't handle, we've got our love to give us strength after all." Chat responds with a flirtatious wink. Ladybug resists the urge to roll her eyes and instead takes off in a sprint as a blue beam of light comes out of nowhere and misses her by a mere few seconds. She slides on the gravel beneath her feet to a halt and turns around in a stance as she prepares to face the enemy with her flinging yo-yo. However, no enemy is spotted.

"My Lady are you alright?" Chat calls from a few yards southward from her. Ladybug looks up and turns her head from the top of each building to building. "I'm fine Chat, the problem is, is that I can't locate the akuma." she calls back. "My Lady, watch out-!" Chat knocks her out of the way just in time as a beam of blue light hits him instead. "Chat? Chat?" Marinette looks around her, but try as she may, her vision is clouded by a thick powder that smells strangely like- "Baby powder?"

A sinister laugh that sounds strangely like an evil laugh mixed with a giggle echoes around the fog. "What have you done to Chat? Why don't you show yourself you coward!?" Ladybug yells at nothing but smoke. After another moment of creepy giggling the fog clears, and in it's place stands a teenage girl in a frilly dress and pink bonnet cupping her white and blush painted cheeks. "Nice to meet you Ladybug. Name's Cry Baby, and boy am I about to make you cry!" the girl gives a hysterical laugh as if looking at Ladybug was some sort of comedy show. "Where's Chat?!" Ladybug demands. "That fool? Hahaha, let's just say he's on 'time out'." Cry Baby rattles the pink baby rattle in her hand only to have a cage that resembles a crib appear. Inside it, is undoubtedly, dressed in black overalls, the one and only, toddler Chat Noir!

Ladybug gives the short toddler an astonished expression. "C-Chat?" The small toddler beams at her and grabs the railings with black little gloves, "Hello My Wady, lookth like I'm a little kitten again, hee hee." Chat says with a toddler's pronunciation. "Seriously?" Ladybug slumps her arms. "Don't wowwy, dethpite my age I still have the mind of a teenage boy. I still think you're weally hawt!- I mean pwetty, I said pwetty." he corrects with a nervous giggle. Ladybug face palms, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." "I beweeve you mean _kitten_ me." Chat Noir laughs.

Double face-palm.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one much longer, I pinky-swear.**

 **Anyway, I keep forgetting to say this but I've started a deviantart account, and a tumblr(though I haven't posted anything on it). I already posted a bunch of art on deviantart, fancomics and such for Miraculous Ladybug. My deviantart account name is PatchedUpArtist (creative, right? *note sarcasm*). I honestly don't know where the heck it's heading, but there's no going back now. I still need help getting used to it, (don't even get me started on the tumblr one), oh well. Feel free to check me out, and thank you all for the support you've been giving this story! I'm very self conscious about myself and my writing, so it means a lot to me that there's actually people that like it! Once again, thank you guys so so much! ;D**

 **~Patch**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with a new update. And to the guest comment by 'Kellster', I apologize but I thought I had made it quite clear 0.0, yes, in this story Adrien knows Ladybug's identity but just hasn't told her yet, if that's where you got confused then it's a bit understandable. The reason why he hasn't told her yet, that he knows, is mostly because he feels guilty for knowing and partly because he wants her to find out in return about his feelings. Hopefully that helped ^-^ if not you can PM me and ask for a more thorough explanation in private.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 _Ladybug gives the short toddler an astonished expression. "C-Chat?" The small toddler beams at her and grabs the railings with black little gloves, "Hello My Wady, lookth like I'm a little kitten again, hee hee." Chat says with a toddler's pronunciation. "Seriously?" Ladybug slumps her arms. "Don't wowwy, dethpite my age I still have the mind of a teenage boy. I still think you're weally hawt!- I mean pwetty, I said pwetty." he corrects with a nervous giggle. Ladybug face palms, "Oh you have got to be kidding me." "I beweeve you mean kitten me." Chat Noir laughs._

 _Double face-palm._

...

Ladybug performs a cartwheel to get out of the way of yet another beam of flashing blue light. She grunts to a stop and stares at Chat Noir who is trying desperately to find a way to get out, but his attempts are all made in vain. Blue eyes scan the situation, looking for a quick solution to this mess. Cry Baby laughs from her floating position in the air. She then rattles her childish wand, preparing for another attack. "My Wady, watch out!" Ladybug jumps out of the way just in time. And turns her head to look at Chat Noir. "Chat! Have you tried cataclysm yet?" "Yes! It doesn't work in my current form! I can't develop any energy with these small paws, plus these gloves are made of cotton." he calls out with his hands clutching the railings. "Um, hello~? Have you forgotten I'm here?" Cry Baby frowns at Ladybug through her facade of caked makeup on her face. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug calls out. She already knows where the akuma is, all she needs is a plan.

A red and black spotted flashlight lands in her hands, making Ladybug look down at it in confusion. "What do I use this for?" She looks up just as a smoke bomb is dropped to the ground. Her vision is clouded by nothing but white smoke as she looks around. She finally understands, so she flicks the flashlight on and points it towards the fog where a cloudy dark figure of Cry Baby is spotted as it tries to run away, but not before Ladybug swings her yoyo through the fog and wraps it around several times and pulls with great force, bringing Cry Baby flying towards her. Her wand lands on the floor with a 'thump'. Ladybug picks it up and uses her knee to break it in half, thus releasing the black butterfly, just before Ladybug catches it, and releases it as a pure, white butterfly. She throws the lucky charm in the air, saying the magic words that fix the damage done.

"Are you alright?" Ladybug helps the blonde, curly haired, teenage girl up. "I'm fine Ladybug. But I am confused, where am I? Last thing I remember I was at the orphanage." "Um, you got akumatized, but everything is fine now." Ladybug smiles. "Oh no! The children, I better head back." with that the blonde runs off into the busy streets.

Ladybug looks back at Chat Noir as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, you're back to normal." Ladybug smiles lightly. "Of course, My Lady. I can't really kiss you on the lips if I am a kit, now can I? That would look like pedophilia." Chat says leaning in for a kiss before Ladybug inevitably pushes his head away. "Ladybug! Ladybug! Would you mind saying a few words for my blog?" Alya comes running into the roadway where Ladybug and Chat Noir stand. "Um, sorry, but I gotta run. Maybe next time?" Ladybug smiles nervously. Alya nods excitedly, "I can wait." "Hey, wouldn't you like to interview me?" Chat Noir says with a pout. "Ahh~! You're Chat Noir! Ooh, I have something I can interview you on." Alya raises her phone and clicks play. "So Chat Noir, tell me about your relationship with Ladybug..."

* * *

"We made it back." Marinette sighs with relief as she enters the cafe along with Tikki in her purse. Citizens are quickly recovering from the akuma attack mentally, so the busy Parisan city life goes back into play.

Marinette slides into her seat and is about to click 'call' on Alya's contact which is displayed by her screen, but stops her finger as Alya, Nino, and Adrien walk into the cafe. "That was awesome! I got to see Ladybug fight from a distance," Alya goes on into rambling about in detail about the fight while Marinette begins sipping at her pink lemonade. "-and I also got an exclusive interview with Chat Noir about his relationship with Ladybug."

At this Marinette looks up from her plate, promptly forgetting her previous nerves that Adrien had decided to switch seats with Alya and now sat next to her to her left while Nino sat with Alya to her left across from them, digging back into his dessert. "Oh really? That's great! What did Chat say?" Marinette's tone goes serious at her last question. Adrien makes a strangled attempt at clearing his throat with an awkward cough. "Oh would you look at how delicious that ice cream Sunday looks!" Adrien says pointedly -wanting to avoid the topic of how the interview with Chat Noir went- as the waiter from before arrives with an icecream Sunday. "Miss, would you mind adding one of those to my order?" he says with a nervous smile. "It is already in your order." the waiter says glancing at Alya with a smile. "Oh, cool."

"Um," Marinette raises an eyebrow then turns her head to look at Alya, "back to the interview with Chat Noir what did he-" Marinette is interrupted as a spoonful of ice cream is popped into her mouth. Marinette stares, wide-eyed, at Adrien as he smiles at her. "It's good right?" he says as he scoops another spoonful and points it to her lips as she nods, "Here, try some more." Both Marinette and Alya inwardly squeal.

 _The plan was to get him to feed Marinette some of the ice cream(which is why I asked the waiter for it), but I didn't expect Adrien to do it on his own volition without any of Nino's or my help._ Alya thinks to herself as she watches her shy friend become red faced as Adrien scoops ice cream and puts the same spoon in his mouth. Alya and Nino exchange happy glances, feeling like parents watching their children grow up at last.

Alya clears her throat, "Ahem, Marinette you were about to ask me something..?" Marinette looks away from Adrien's sly smile directed at her and stares at Alya dumbfounded, "I- I forgot what I was going to say." Marinette squeaks out as Adrien's right hand 'accidentally' brushes her own. "Hm, I'll tell you about it anywa-" Alya begins before Nino speaks out, much to Adrien's relief. "Wait, won't you be posting this on the blog anyway? We can find out later." Nino comments with a smile, before giving Adrien a supposedly knowing look of 'Don't worry bro, I got your back.'

"Oh you're right, I shouldn't spoil it to you guys just because you're my friends." Alya says smiling as she takes out her phone and clicks it a few times, much to Adrien's dread as she says, "There, now I posted it." Adrien slams his head down on the table in defeat. "Adrien!" his friends exclaim.

* * *

"Wow, you have a really nice room." Marinette comments as she and Adrien walk into the pent-house of a room Adrien has. Adrien rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, he doesn't really like the visible difference between his life and that of an average teenager's. "Um thanks." Marinette walks to his desk and stares at the webpage his computer was left on and at the posters hung up above on the wall that weren't there before in her last visit to his room as Ladybug. "I didn't know you were a huge fan of Ladybug." Marinette beams at him as he walks up behind her. Adrien rushes in front of her in an attempt to cover up his obsession on the walls behind him. "What? Um- oh y-yeah. She's great- a-and cute, just like you! I mean, wait what?" he stammers with flushed cheeks. Great, now Marinette, or 'My Lady', knows of his huge obsession with her alter ego, and a bit with herself as Marinette. "Oh, um, thanks." Marinette gives him a wide, endearing smile. Adrien rubs the back of his neck while looking at anything but her eyes.

He had brought Marinette to his house both because he wanted to spend time with her and because he wanted to keep her away from looking at the interview with Chat Noir on the Ladyblog. A simple task, right? "So, you had also been looking at the Ladyblog." Marinette points at the computer screen before Adrien blocks the way, "Yes, well, never mind that." he puts his arm on her back and leads her away from his computer.

They take a seat on the long, white couch near the huge windows giving an astounding view at the scenery of Paris. "We can watch some TV." Adrien says clicking on the TV with a black remote. "Okay." Marinette says taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

Adrien notices this and smiles, "Hey, you can sit next to me Mari, I don't bite," his lips form a sly little smirk and his tone goes dangerously lower, "unless, of course, you want me to." "What?" Marinette blushes as her heart hammers against the walls of her chest. Did he just suggest...?!

"I'm kidding Mari, just come sit over here." Adrien pats the spot next to him. Marinette slides a bit closer, sitting away from Adrien by about four feet. Adrien chuckles, "Come on Mari, don't be shy~." Marinette bites her lip and slides all the way in so that their sides brush against each other's. Adrien smiles, leans back casually, and places his right arm behind her shoulders.

Nope, nopedy nope, nope! Marinette can't take the close proximity they hold, her heart is going a hundred miles per hour, her cheeks and ears have become as red as tomatoes, and her body has become as stiff as a statue. She can't exactly concentrate at what the TV is saying, but Adrien can. "Breaking News! A young teenage girl named Alya Cesaire who runs the famous Ladyblog got a short interview with Chat Noir that reveals not their identity, but something else! Chat Noir and Ladybug are-" Adrien clicks the TV off and smiles nervously at Marinette, "You know what? TV is over rated, let's do something else." "Alright." Marinette bolts up, another second of having his arm around her shoulders would have killed her from both happiness and awkwardness. "Have you begun working on the next project?" Marinette attempts at small talk as she sits back on the couch, a safe distance from Adrien, with her hands clenched on her lap. He nods and runs off to his desk, getting something from it before he comes back and places all his sketches on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm not an awesome designer like you Mari, but I am trying." he says with a nervous chuckle at the blue print of a structure for their science class.

"It looks great! I don't know what you're talking about Adrien." Marinette picks up the pages for a closer, studying look. "Really? Thank you, but like I said, I'm sure you've got something better planned." Adrien smiles. Marinette shakes her head before placing the sheets of paper back on the table. "I haven't even started on any sketches. I was trying to early this morning but then..." Marinette recalls drawing Chat Noir instead. "You ended up drawing Chat Noir." Adrien finishes.

An idea pops up in his head, "Speaking of Chat Noir, what do you think of him?" he scoots closer to Marinette and places his elbow on his knee and his chin on his propped up hand. "Chat Noir? Uh, I don't know." Marinette rubs the back of her neck, "He's a great partner - I mean, a great partner to Ladybug." "Do you think he's cool?" Adrien asks with a hopeful smile. Marinette chuckles, "Yeah, he's alright. But he is such a flirt! I wouldn't be surprised if he hit on a bunch of girls in his civilian form." Marinette frowns and stares at the ground. "Are you jealous?" Adrien grins slyly. "What?" Marinette looks at Adrien. "No, in fact it's a bit annoying that he flirts with Ladybug so much." Adrien frowns, "But, that just means he's very dedicated to his Lady. Believe it or not, I think Chat Noir only flirts with girls he truly likes." "No, then that would mean he likes me because he flirted with me when we first met." Marinette counters.

A pregnant silence enters the room. Marinette and Adrien look to the side to avoid eye contact. "Well," Adrien speaks up, catching Marinette's attention, "maybe you're right. I wouldn't be surprised, you're a nice girl Marinette." Adrien says finally meeting her gaze. Marinette's cheeks begin to glow. Her lips form a small perfect 'O'. "Y-you really think that?" Marinette stutters. Adrien blushes and defends himself with; "Yes, I mean, you even had Nathanael crushing on you! Heh heh." as he rubs the back of his neck. "I...oh." Marinette finds the floor interesting all of a sudden.

"So... what _do_ you think of Nathanael?" Adrien says placing his hands on his lap, fidgeting a bit with the cloth of his jeans. Marinette smiles, "Well, he's a very good artist, and I admire him deeply for what he did earlier. Not many people have the guts to stand up to Chloe like that. I didn't know he had it in him, he seems like a very shy boy. He also made drawings of me on three occasions, a birthday invitation, earlier, and a whole comic. He's very sweet, his gestures flattered me even when he was the Evillustrator. I guess, I think he's cool." Marinette stares at Adrien as he clutches the jean cloth of his lap and stares to the left, away from her. "Oh I see, you think _he's_ cool, but you don't think Chat Noir is?" "No, I mean yes Chat Noir is cool, it's just-" Marinette tries to think of something else to say. "You like Nathanael better?" Adrien offers with a tiny huff.

Marinette shakes her head, "No, Chat Noir will always be my kitty." she giggles and Adrien stares at her with an astonished stare as his cheeks begin to fume. He beams brightly, looking like a child entering a candy store. At that very moment, he forgets about all his worries and lets the moment sway him closer to his love. He doesn't think twice about anything before placing his hand over Marinette's left, and happily closing the space between their lips, igniting the emotions the stir between the both of them in the second his lips touch hers softly in a small peck.

"Adrien, what is the meaning of this?!"

Fudge nuggets.

* * *

 **No regrets.**

 **Gold Testament, I used your idea of having Marinette come over, so credit goes to you, I believe you know what's coming next *wink*. I also used the one where Adrien talks to Nino a while back but forgot to give you credit ^-^' sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I didn't put the song theme in the beginning because it would kind of spoil the chapter and because it also suits what's coming in the next chapter. So here it is. Disclaimer for it is up above as usual though.**

* * *

Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

It started with a whisper!  
And that was when I kissed her~

Song: Everybody talks by Neon Trees

* * *

 **Please inform me if there were any grammar mistakes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally finished finals, thank the heavens for letting me pass all my finals ;v;.**

 **Anyway, credit for song suggestion goes to NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek! It's from one of my favorite cartoon shows, Adventure Time and sung by two of my favorite characters Marshall Lee( le swoon-worthy vampire) and Fiona(the cool chick with an ice sword). I ship 'em so hard! Anyways, their voice actors did a good job(drools, wait-wha?). XD You must check it out on youtube!**

 **And about this chapter, some of the things said are... well, this story is rated T for a reason so sorry if anything seems a bit out of character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Marshall: _Good little girl~(ahhh~)_

 _always picking a fight with me,_

 _You know that I'm bad._

 _(ahhh~)_

 _But you're spending the night with me_

 _what...do you want..from my world~?_

 _You're a good little girl~_

Fiona: _Bad little Boy,_

 _That's what you're acting like, but I really don't buy,_

 _that you're that kind of guy~_

 _And..if you are...why do you want to hang out with me?_

Song: Good Little Girl/Bad Little Boy by Rebecca Sugar, sung by Marshall's voice actor and Fionna's voice actor

* * *

She, never in a million years, would have imagined Adrien Agreste, the boy whom she had a major crush on, would _kiss her,_ and not at least the other way around. She really hadn't seen it coming. Most of all, she hadn't seen what happened after coming...

 _"No, Chat Noir will always be my kitty."_ she had said, giggling, and unaware of his blooming face expression. She had looked down at his hand cupping her own with confusion swirling in her sapphire irises. But as she looked up, she was stunned with the look of ultimate endearment in his eyes. His cheeks were profusely red, his seemingly honey coated lips were forming a cute, lopsided smile, his emerald eyes wide and happy, looking up at her through dark blonde lashes. In just a second was when she saw this, his loving face expression, in less than that had he quickly lent forward and planted a kiss on her lips without warning of any kind. It was unexpected, but of course, not unwelcome. Just as he removed his lips, having the tip of their noses touching, a resounding _"Adrien, what is the meaning of this?!"_ boomed from the doorway.

Marinette and Adrien jump away from each other like they are allergic to each other. Adrien practically falls to the floor from the jump, but he quickly stands up and waves shyly at their intervention. "Oh, hello Natalie." he chuckles nervously, his eyes dancing from Marinette to his left then to Natalie. "This is Marinette, she is...um, she-" "No need to explain, Adrien, I understand." Natalie's tone becomes callous once more. "Invite the girl to stay for dinner, I'm sure your father would want to meet her." Natalie says over her shoulder, giving the pair a 'wait 'till Mr. Agreste hears this' look before leaving.

* * *

Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge. How humiliating! It's all because Adrien couldn't control his stupid teenage hormones. Oh poor Marinette! She must feel disgusted at him! Just when he thought they were making some progress, he lets his feeling overcome him, and lets them possess his heart and actions. How dare he drag her into this mess!? Even worse, he's going to have to confront his father along with Marinette, she must hate him right now- "Um, Adrien?" Marinette calls out softly, her nerves making her palms sweaty. "Y-yes, Marinette?" Adrien asks. "Why did you ki-eh-eh." Marinette finds trouble in pronouncing what she is trying to ask. "Um, what?" Adrien raises an eyebrow. "W-why did you kick me- I mean, miss me- I mean kith me, I mean-" Marinette frowns. She looks up as Adrien begins to laugh, "What?" Marinette pouts. "You are awfully cute, princess." _Fudge,_ Adrien thinks to himself. "Princess?" Marinette echoes with a blush. "Where have I heard that bef-" "Nowhere- um, I have a plan to avoid meeting my father." Adrien begins to whisper in her ear.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually escaped, I feel kind of bad for avoiding your father though." Marinette whispers to Adrien as they walk under the darkening sky. Adrien shakes his head, "Don't be. I feel bad for dragging you into that mess, so I had to get us out. That and, we really shouldn't face my father, he-" Adrien shudders, "Is not exactly a nice person." Adrien stares at the sidewalk as he and Marinette continue their walk in silence. "Adrien." Marinette eventually speaks up. Adrien turns his head, letting her know she has his attention. "What I w-was trying to ask earlier is, well, um, why did you kiss me-" She is interrupted when Adrien shakes his head, narrows his eyebrows and grabs her upper arms, pulling her close so that the tip of their noses touch.

There, under the light of the stars and the glowing moon, the pair of teenagers stand close together in silence. Marinette feels his heavy breathing as he stares into her eyes with a dark green lust in his own. She gulps and feels a heated rush going through her body, and lighting up her cheeks. She can't believe Adrien Agreste is touching _her,_ in a somewhat suggestive manner at that! The look in his eyes is unmistakable, such a dark dangerous glint it is. She finds herself unable to breath, and hears her heart beating like a drum through her ears. She looks at his lips as they open, " _Marinette._ " he purrs out her name sweetly. Suddenly, her legs feel gelatinous. "I was hoping you would figure it out on your own. Tsk."

He lets his hands brush down to her forearms, before they go down to clasp her hands. He leans his nose in close to her ear, breathing in a bit of her scent. He chuckles and opens his mouth, "I'll see you tomorrow at school, my little kitten." he pulls back and winks. Marinette feels like a hot, sticky oven. Never had she felt more nerve wrecked or excitedly scared. His breath against her skin was hair-raising, and his tone sent excited chills down her spine. Fainting is not an option here, she isn't sure she could even sleep now after their depart. "Adieu my dear." Adrien caresses her cheek with the back of his right hand. He then leaves her alone, there, shaking from nerves and excitement. As he disappears around the block's corner, unknowingly to either, they both throw a fist in the air with a loud, successful "Yes!" into the night.

* * *

Adrien packs his messenger bag as quickly as he can. "Why the rush? Feeling guilty are we?" Plagg says as he floats in the air with a piece of Camembert in his paws. "If dad catches me right now I'll never hear the end of it for escaping with Marinette last night." Adrien sighs as he begins to tie the shoelaces of his orange converse. "Speaking of last night," Plagg says with a smug smirk, "Someone got a bit touch-feely with 'kitten'." Adrien turns red. "Did not! I was just," he clears his throat, "doing what Chat Noir would do." "That still means you wer-" "I know, I know." Adrien rubs the back of his neck, smiling a bit. "I don't need your teasing, Plagg." "Just saying," Plagg raises his arms in the air, "if I were you, I would stick to Camembert, human romances are just too complicated." Adrien scoffs before walking out the door to his room. "Sorry Plagg," Adrien lifts up the flap of his book bag. Plagg rolls his eyes and flies in, "Yeah, yeah."

Adrien looks from side to side, checking for a clear coast. He rushes down the stairs and opens the front door to the mansion. "Adrien, where do you think you're going?" Adrien stiffens with his hand still on the handle. He turns on the heels of his feet and rubs the back of his neck with an innocent smile on his lips, "Ehe, well, I was going to school, where else?" "Don't play coy Adrien. You and your girlfriend chose to avoid meeting me, why is that?" Mr. Agreste walks down the stairs.

Though a clear misunderstanding done by Natalie and his father, Adrien's heart still skips a tiny beat when Mr. Agreste calls Marinette his girlfriend. "Well," Adrien frowns, "you're always too 'busy' to care about me unless it involves with modeling, appearances, or just business, or should I say your business since you control every aspect of it." "Stop twisting the situation. You know very well I only do what's best for you. I just wanted to meet this girl, is all." Mr. Agreste says walking up to him. " _And_?" Adrien crosses his arms, letting the door slam shut. "Nothing else." "I don't buy it." Adrien huffs and opens the door once more. "Believe what you wish then. I'm sure I will cross paths with the girl if your feelings for her are deep." "Without a doubt." "Well then, in that case," Mr. Agreste turns around and begins walking away before he turns his head slightly over his shoulder, "be sure to expect _the talk_ later on." "Oh god, dad I'm not planning on-" Adrien blushes. "I mean it's crossed my mind a little but-" "That isn't helping your case Adrien." Gabriel dismisses. "Fine, whatever." Adrien rushes out the door with burning cheeks and red tinted ears. _I can't believe him._

* * *

"Why are you doubting that he likes you Marinette?" Tikki asks as she nibbles on a cookie. Marinette bites her lip and gets the straps of her backpack over her shoulders. "He's been acting a bit weird lately." Marinette defends. "That doesn't justify why he kissed you." Tikki giggles and Marinette's cheeks fume. "I mean, i-it could have been a reflex of some sort-" "A reflex to kiss the girl he likes?" Tikki smiles. "No- I-I don't know." Marinette becomes a blushing mess before look at her clock. "Oh no, I'm late! We gotta run Tikki." Marinette opens her purse, Tikki flies in. Marinette slams the trap door above her and runs down the stairs. "Running late, dear? At least grab a croissant and your lunch on the way out." Sabine hands her daughter a brown bag and croissant. "Thank you, maman." Marinette gives his mom a quick hug before running out the door.

...

Marinette fast-walks on the sidewalk. "Marinette, I just realized something." Tikki pops her head out of Marinette's purse. "How long has Adrien been acting 'weird'?" "Around two days." Marinette answers. "Is there any chance...Chat Noir has been acting 'weird' too?" Tikki asks hesitantly. "No, I don't think so. He seems as flirtatious as always-" "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." a voice stops Marinette on her tracks, Tikki snaps the purse shut above her. She startles and turns on the heels of her feet to stare at a limousine where the screen is rolled down, revealing a poker-faced, raven haired, Natalie. "You are Adrien's girlfriend, yes?" Marinette gives a stubborn shake of her head, "N-no, well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, I wouldn't mind it- I mean, uh. D-did he say that? I mean-" "I have a message for you from Mr. Agreste himself." Natalie sighs, "He orders that you refrain from distracting Adrien. I am sure you are aware he is a very important-" "I'm sorry," Marinette frowns, "I'm running extremely late." she walks off without another word.

"Mr. Agreste?...Yes, as you expected of Adrien, he chose a girl who refuses to cooperate...Understood."

* * *

After school...

"Ah, finally. I thought it would never end." Alya stretches her arms above her. "Oh that's right, Marinette, I never got to show you the video of the interview with Chat Noir-" Adrien stiffens and jumps up from his seat, startling Marinette and Alya. "Sorry, I um, need to just, uh." Adrien tries to find an excuse. "What's up dude? Are you okay?" Nino asks. "Yes, um," Adrien sighs. "Let's see the video Alya." Marinette smiles. "Alright." Alya grins and takes out her phone. She taps her phone a few times and puts the phone in the middle of the table then hitting play. The video begins;

 _"So Chat Noir, tell me about your relationship with Ladybug..." "Of course, Alya, was it?" Chat Noir replies. Alya nods, "How was your first meeting with Ladybug like?"_ "Ah~ _when we first met I knew I was in love." Chat Noir smiles._

Marinette's eyes widen at this and Adrien tugs at his collar nervously.

 _"Ooh! So the two of you are close? Right?" The phone is zoomed in a bit closer to Chat Noir as he smirks, "Of course, we are like this." Chat Noir crosses his fingers in front of the camera. "And for any boys, or girls, who get any ideas, sorry, but my Lady is taken." Chat Noir rakes a hand through his blonde locks._

Marinette clicks pause, causing her friends to look at her. "Sorry Alya, I need to go talk to a certain someone, I'll call you once I get home." Marinette says with a deadly look in her eye as she clenches her fists at her sides. Adrien gulps. "Marinette, you look a bit upset, would you like to take a walk with me and talk about it?" Adrien stands up and grabs her forearm gently, stopping her at the door. "Sorry Adrien, not today. I _really_ need to go." Adrien waves goodbye, "Alright." he slumps his shoulders. Behind him, back at their seats, Nino and Alya exchange glances. "What was that about?" Alya asks. "Beats me." Nino shrugs.

...

"Plagg, I messed up so bad. I have to apologize. As both Chat Noir and Adrien, no more secrets." Adrien says to Plagg as they walk into the men's restroom. "Let me guess," Plagg asks, "You want to transform and go after her?" Adrien smiles sheepishly. "I don't know Adrien, transforming for something like th-" "Two rounds of Camembert." "Make it four." "Two." "Four." "Two." "Four." "Three." "Alright."

...

Chat Noir jumps from building to building, in search for Marinette. "Maybe she went home-" he spots her walking across the street...with Nathanael at her side. He watches with narrowed eyes as Nathanael kisses Marinette on the cheek. Oh _hell no._

 _Oh hell no!_

He doesn't think twice about it before jumping down to the sidewalk, tail lashing, and cat ears flattened.

* * *

A few moments ago...

Marinette walks out the school building with enough adrenaline to kill a cat. "Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of him! He is so dead." Marinette strides down the sidewalk with her fists clenched. "M-Marinette, do you have a minute?" Nathanael runs a bit to catch up to Marinette. "Um, now is not a good time-" "Please, Marinette." Nathanael says. Marinette sighs, "Alright, Nathanael." Nathanael smiles.

They walk along the side walk and then wait as the street light flashes red. "You're a very sweet girl, Marinette, and though I am not very good looking, or popular, or very confiden-" "Stop, Nathanael, don't put your self down like that. You're also amazing, though we don't know each other that well, I'm sure you're a great person." Marinette smiles. Nathanael feels the heat rush to his freckled cheeks. "T-Thanks, well I-" they begin to cross the street as the light turns green. "I can't put it into words, what I'm trying to confess, so-" he kisses Marinette on the cheek. Marinette widens her eyes and turns to look at him. They arrive at the other side and Marinette faces him, "I don't know what to say, I-" "Sorry to interrupt what's going on here," a slick voice says. "but my princess and I have matters to attend to." Chat Noir glares at Nathanael and takes Marinette by the hand. "Chat Noir?" the two other teens question. "That's right, and I think you should know, Marinette is my princess, I don't appreciate it when others try to flirt with her." Chat Noir sweeps Marinette off her feet, literally, puts her on his shoulder and uses his metal rod to send them into the air before they land on a roof. Marinette glares at him and crosses her arms. "You better have a good explanation for- mff!" Chat Noir pulls her close by her shoulders and kisses her hard on the lips. He releases her, leaving her in a confused daze. "I do plan on explaining, my Lady."

* * *

 **Gold Testament, it's coming, I promise! *grins***

 **Sorry for the late update, at least it's still Sunday, according to the L.A. time(where I live). Close to midnight, but still somewhat on time.**

 **Inform me if there were any mistakes, ignore any supposed 'updates' after this that are before Sunday, it means I'm fixing mistakes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday is here, so is the new chapter!**

 **Happy Father's Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **For the next song, it's more for Nathanael and Marinette. Replace Jessie with Chat Noir.**

* * *

 _It ain't hard to define_  
 _Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

 _And she's watching him with those eyes_  
 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_  
 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl!_  
 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl!_  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

Song: Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield

* * *

 _Chat Noir glares at Nathanael and takes Marinette by the hand. "Chat Noir?" the two other teens question. "That's right, and I think you should know, Marinette is my princess, I don't appreciate it when others try to flirt with her." Chat Noir sweeps Marinette off her feet, literally, puts her on his shoulder and uses his metal rod to send them into the air before they land on a roof. Marinette glares at him and crosses her arms. "You better have a good explanation for- mff!" Chat Noir pulls her close by her shoulders and kisses her hard on the lips. He releases her, leaving her in a confused daze. "I do plan on explaining, my Lady."_

* * *

Nathanael watches Chat Noir take Marinette away with sad, turquoise eyes. _They seem pretty close_ , Nathanael thinks in dismay. He furrows his eyebrows in a thoughtful expression and begins to walk home, given that he now can't do anything other than that. _But I thought Chat Noir is in a relationship with Ladybug,_ Nathanael looks over his shoulder to where he sees the pair land on a roof. Fury burns in his eyes, _W_ _hat a disloyal guy! How can he do that to Marinette, or Ladybug?! Marinette must not know if she's still hanging around with the likes of him. Poor Marinette. I'll have to tell her tomorrow,_ Nathanael decides with a firm nod to himself as he walks across the sidewalk and clutches his sketchbook hard against his chest, this time not from nerves but determination.

* * *

"You...you know." Marinette realizes. She gulps and stares down at the roof floor, waiting for Chat Noir to explain himself. He nods despite her not being able to see him with her fixated staring contest with the roof top. "I'm sorry, my lady, it was an accident. My mind began to connect the dots, and I just couldn't stop until I had figured it out." Chat Noir reaches across the space between them and grabs her hands gently. He gently lifts up her chin, making her stare at him with those, wide, bluebell eyes. "Please don't hate me." he breathes out.

Marinette takes a moment to stare into his sincere, apologetic, and guilty filled green eyes, trying to find any hint of any sign of deceit. The more she stares the more she feels that his gaze looks familiar. Her heart begins to pound as her mind makes a connection with Chat Noir's gaze and Adrien's. _No, no no, bad Marinette! Do not compare them like that!_ Marinette chides to herself, _They are two different people who just happen to have the same eyes..the same nose, the same hair color, the same skin, the same...lips._

The midnight haired girl inwardly shakes her head. She was so not just fantasizing about Chat Noir and Adrien's lips being one in the same! Nope, not one bit. She was also not thinking about the possibility that if Chat Noir is Adrien behind the mask, that Adrien, her crush, has been making flirtatious advances at her for more than over a year. What a crazy idea, right? Absolutely, positively, impossible- _oh fuck_.

All aboard the fluster train, because Marinette is sure the hell riding it. A warm feeling begins to crawl up her chest and squeezes her heart to make some good ol' Feels Lemonade. Her face becomes flaming hot, and her eyes as wide as saucers. She suddenly backs the hell away from Chat Noir like he's got a contagious disease. "Princess, what's the matter?" he at first asks with concern, but then he can't help it when his lips swerve to the side, forming Le infamous, heart-wrenching smirk. "Cat got your tongue?" he winks and begins to take slow, tempting steps forward with that stupid, shit-eating grin still plastered across his face.

"D-don't come any closer." Marinette shakes her hands in front of her. And like the cat thug he is, Chat Noir takes another fuging step closer, his finger spinning his belt tail in a casual, playful manner. "Why? I just found out who you were, you can't honestly expect me to not come for a _little_ _play_ every day, do you?" Chat Noir asks with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Marinette finds herself backed up against the railing of the roof top they stand on. Chat Noir extends his arms out on either side of her, his hands grasping the railing, and successfully blocking Marinette from escaping.

Marinette squirms under his lustful emerald eyed stare. "No of course, not. I expected this type of invasion of my personal space." Marinette frowns and opts to cross her arms, it's better than having them brush against his. "You know it babe." Chat Noir chuckles and leans his face down.

Marinette feels the heat expanding across her body but somehow finds the Ladybug in her to push Chat Noir the heck away from her by a couple feet. "If you think you can kiss me whenever you please you have another thing coming for you, Chaton." Marinette states as she takes confident strides towards him this time.

Chat Noir beams happily at her, "Aah~! There's the Ladybug, or should I say Marinette, I know and love!" Chat Noir says with his fingers intertwined and his cheek leaning on the back of his left hand. "Ugh, I can already see why keeping our identities secret was a better idea than knowing each other in our civilian life." Marinette pinches the bridge of her nose.

She then bites her lip and stares thoughtfully at Chat Noir as he rants excitedly about what he loves about her. _He can't really be Adrien, can he? I can't ever imagine Adrien fanboying over the little gestures I do every now and then for Chat Noir, it just doesn't seem in character._ "-not only that, once I tell you who I am we can be together. We'll be such a cute couple. If things turn out well, we can get married, we could even have kittens-" "Easy there Chat, you're getting ahead of yourself." Marinette frowns with a blush tainting her cheeks. Her frown disappears as quickly as it came and a smile replaces it. She finds similarity between the way Chat talks about her and him together, with her talking about her and Adrien together. It's quite amusing yet sad at the same time.

"You have a lot of making up to do for the whole interview thing, Chat." Marinette says as she raises her nose in the air and crosses her arms. Chat grins, "Don't worry, I can think of _oh so many_ ways I can make it up to you." he waggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. _Definitely not Adrien,_ Marinette rolls her eyes but can't help the tiny twitch her lips give. "Can you get me down from here then? I'm not risking my identity because of a transformation up here." Marinette says. Chat Noir nods. "Right away, my lady." he bows. "You can expect visits from me any day from now on, just letting you know."

Well, shit.

...

"I forgot to tell her! Kill me now Plagg." Adrien slams his body face forward onto his bed. Plagg floats to him with a roll of his green eyes. "You can tell her tomorrow. Right now you need to pay up our end of the deal." Adrien groans into his pillow. "You're going to stink up my room." he say in a muffled voice as he speaks into his pillow. "Adrien, you promised me three rounds of Camembert if I let you transform." Plagg reminds him as he prods him to sit up. Adrien sighs, "Fine, fine, I'll go order some." he smiles and rubs a finger on Plagg's head. Plagg grins.

Adrien snorts, "I bet Marinette's kwami doesn't ask for cheese in order to transform." Plagg scoffs in an offended manner. "Good luck getting a favor out of me next time." Plagg huffs. "I'm kidding Plagg." Adrien chuckles.

* * *

"Tikki, can you believe the nerve of him! I get that he found out my identity on accident, but does he really have to come bother me every day now? Ugh, he better not come to my school again-" Marinette says as she paces to and fro on her bedroom floor, making wild gestures with her hands as she rambles on and Tikki watches her from Marinette's desk as she bites into a chocolate chip cookie. "Marinette, don't you think this is a good opportunity?" Tikki asks. Marinette stops her pacing and stares at her kwami, "What do you mean?" "If you go out with Chat Noir, the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir dating thing would fade away. You could help Alya with her blog, and maybe make Adrien jealous." Tikki says. Marinette thinks about it for a second, "No, that would bring the media attention to me. And I don't think Adrien likes me enough to get jealous." Tikki sighs at Marinette's obliviousness.

* * *

The flame haired male watches the midnight haired girl with sapphire eyes laugh at something the green eyed boy says. The shy artist doesn't really mind this, they are clearly just friends. What he does mind is Chat Noir. That cat-like player is two-timing the famous hero, Ladybug, and Nathanael's sweet class mate Marinette. And Nathanael is not about to let Chat Noir get away with it.

Nathanael waits until the bell rings -for lunch break- to walk up to Marinette. He takes a breath before tapping Marinette on the shoulder -causing her to pause her conversation with Alya, Nino, and Adrien. "Um, sorry for interrupting your conversation Marinette, but I wanted to talk to you," Nathanael frowns a bit as he recalls Chat Noir, "since we were so rudely interrupted the last time I spoke with you." Adrien clears his throat. Nino raises an eyebrow at Adrien's weird and obviously fake attempt at clearing his throat.

Marinette nods, "I know, sorry about that. So what were you trying to tell me then?" she asks with a tilt of her head. Nathanael blushes and finds himself fidgeting, "I-I um," he bites his lip nervously, "I l-like-" he struggles. Alya grins, knowing fully well what Nathanael is trying to say, Nino turns his back to do something else, and Adrien takes out his water bottle, finding something to do while secretly listening.

"Yes?" Marinette prompts. " _Ican'tsayitrightnow,socanyoujustgooutonadatewithmethisFridaysothaticanexplainittoyouthen_?" Nathanael rushes. Marinette blinks, "Um sorry, I didn't quite get that." she giggles nervously. Adrien begins to drink from his water bottle. "Sorry, I- I've never done this before. C-can you go out on a date with me this Friday? Just as friends. I'll explain wh-" he pauses abruptly when Adrien spits out his water and begins to cough. "Are you okay Adrien?" Nino pats him on his back. Adrien nods and adjusts his collar, "Fine, I'm perfectly fine." he pouts with a frown marring his features.

Adrien turns around to face Marinette and Nathanael, leans his cheek on the back of his propped up hand and says, "You know Marinette, I had also planned to ask you too, but seeing that you are busy..." Adrien pointedly looks at Nathanael. Nathanael's eyes widen as he gets the hidden message. He then narrows his eyes at Adrien, the two of them beginning a glaring contest. Alya puts a few digits on her lips, _Oooooooooh this is getting good~,_ she thinks.

"That's a shame, I already asked first." Nathanael gives him a small little smirk. Marinette looks between the two of them, sensing the hostile sparks flying between the pair. "Um, Adrien, if you really want to come, you can come you know? It is a friend date after all." Marinette smiles. Cue the mental face-palming of the friends around her.

* * *

 **Damn boy, Adrien you are throwing shade at Nathanael. XD Marinette is still as clueless as ever though...**

 **Stuff and suggestions you guys gave me will be coming up in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Credit for the next song suggestion goes to a guest comment, Usagi Tsukino.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Next song actually fits with what Nathanael thinks about Chat Noir/Adrien & Marinette's relationship, and how Marinette would react to it if she knew, so thanks for the suggestion Usagi!**

* * *

 _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
 _They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
 _And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
 _The jury's out, but my choice is you_

 _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
 _People throw rocks at things that shine_  
 _And life makes love look hard_  
 _The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
 _But this love is ours_

Song: Ours by Taylor Swift

* * *

It's a bright Monday morning, and Marinette takes a breath before entering her classroom. She strides as confidently as she can, though she still takes shaky steps on her way to her seat. She can feel Adrien's eyes on her, but tries her best to ignore them. She can't meet his gaze, she won't after what happened last Friday. She isn't sure she will ever be able to look at him the same way ever again.

Adrien feels his heart clench and sighs deeply. He turns around, risking another shot, "Marinette, I want to apologize for-" "Class is starting." Marinette says firmly, her blue eyes looking at anything but his wavering emerald ones. Adrien nods and turns back around. Though he is most definitely not giving up, despite the awkward, tense air between the two of them.

* * *

Three days ago, last Friday...

The sky is a bright blue, clouds are white and few, the sun is up and smiling bright at the citizens of Paris down below. Marinette walks with a little skip in her step on her way to her locker, a smile marks her features. She'd never before gotten the courage to ask Adrien to accompany her to anything, so when Nathanael said it was a 'friend date', what better chance to invite Adrien as well? Besides he seems like he really wants to go.

Of course though, she is aware of Nathanael's feelings for her. Well, has been suspicious for a while, especially after Adrien said it himself a while back when they went to his home. She doesn't feel that way about Nathanael. And even if she got over Adrien, he probably wouldn't be the next person. Chat Noir would, if he can prove his feelings are genuine and not just heartless games of love. However, Marinette is still as clueless as ever when it comes to Adrien. More than that, she's in denial about his obvious feelings for her. When around him, her stomach becomes a tangled knot, words get stuck in her throat, her heart races 100 miles a second, her face begins to feel flushed, and her hands get a bit sweaty from the nerves of being in his presence. He's got a god's sun kissed skin that glows, smooth fair hair that sways in just the right way, and of course, he's got those eyes, those beautiful, enhancing, dangerous emerald eyes. His heart is that of gold, he demonstrates kindness to even demons like Chloe. So getting someone like Adrien, to like her back? Marinette knows that will only happen in her wildest dreams (no Taylor Swift pun intended). Right?

Marinette opens her locker, she takes a look around her before opening her purse and letting Tikki fly out. "Tikki, how have you been hanging in there?" Marinette asks out of concern for the small kwami. "I've been doing fine, it's a little hot at times, but nothing I can't handle." Tikki smiles, "How about you and Adrien?" Marinette bites her lip, trying to contain a smile. "Come on girl, spill." Tikki says taking a seat on one of the textbooks inside Marinette's locker. Marinette shifts her weight from foot to foot. "Oh I don't know... _I just so happened to invite him to come with Nathanael and I after school, and I'm really excited, but I don't what to do. I feel like I'm going to mess up somehow and make a fool of myself in front of him. I'm especially more nervous and jumpy around him after the whole kissing thing but I-"_ "Calm down Marinette." Tikki floats up to her, "I think you'll do just fine if you just be yourself, Marinette."

"I wish I were more like Ladybug, have her type of confidence, you know?" Marinette sighs and begins to put in the textbooks -she doesn't need for the weekend- inside her locker. "But you _are_ Ladybug, Marinette. You sometimes act that way, but if you showed everyone how capable you really are, I'm sure you'd be fine." Marinette shrugs with a smile, "You're right. I guess it's time to get my actions straight, and become more confident in myself. I'll remind myself that I'm Ladybug." "That's the spirit." Tikki giggles and floats up to Marinette's face to nuzzle her in the cheek. Marinette giggles back. Tikki floats back into her locker as a few more students enter the locker room. "But you know Marinette," Tikki lowers her tone, "If you come to, like Ladybug, you'll come to realize a lot of things. Especially about Adrien..." Tikki begins, she can only say so much.

If she spells it all out to Marinette the girl will never learn. In a way she's helping her become more observant. "Huh, what do you mean?" Marinette raises an eyebrow. "To come to truly love him, you must love _all_ sides of his personality, even the parts you may not like at first." "So you're saying I should get to know him better?" Marinette asks. "Yup! And of course, let him get to know you better. Though I get the feeling he already knows all the sides of your personality..." Tikki mutters the last part to herself. "Thanks for the advise Tikki. You always know what to say-" "Mari, girl, who are you talking to." a voice sighs. "Eek!" Marinette slams her locker door shut.

"Alya! Don't scare me like that." Marinette smiles with a hand over her heart area. "Hahaha, sorry girl. I just couldn't help but notice that you were having a one-on-one conversation with your locker, what's up with that anyway?" Alya tilts her head to the side and places her wrists at her hips in a questioning manner. "I was...reciting out loud. You know how forgetful I can be, I needed to make sure I got everything, you know?" Marinette giggles nervously. Alya shakes her head, "You're and adorable little dork. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Alya asks teasingly. "Three people on a date? I've nerve heard of anything like that." Marinette says with a smug face. Alya sighs exasperatedly, "Oh my gosh girl, have you not realized it yet? Nathanael totally asked you out. If it weren't for Adrien, you'd be going alone, with Nathanael. And let's just say you two are not really the social conversation-starter type of people." Marinette slumps her shoulders, "I...I realize that. But I don't know how to face Nathanael. I don't want to hurt his feelings. Last time, he tried to confess, if it weren't for Chat Noir rescuing me and coming into the conversatio-" Alya waves her hands and shakes her head, saying, "Wait, wait, hold on." Marinette pauses, so that Alya asks her question. "Chat Noir rescued you from a previous attempt at a confession?" Marinette nods, "I guess. But he did it in a really rude way. Well what to expect, he's done that to Ladybug too-" "How..would you know that?" Alya asks.

Marinette gulps a bit, "I've seen it before? Heh heh." she chuckles nervously with a rub at the back of her neck. "How? You _always_ disappear during each akuma attack. You've never seen Ladybug or Chat Noir fight. I should know considering I'm always there. And when I'm not you come back and say you were akumatized. Mari, is there something you're not telling me?" Alya folds her arms. Marinette holds her breath, here it comes, someone's finally going to discover her secret- "*gasp*" Marinette gulps, "you're in a relationship with Chat Noir aren't you?!" Marinette releases her breath in relief, "It all makes sense now! I thought it was weird that he whisked you away from Nathanael to begin with, what business would he have with you otherwise? You guys meet each other before or after the fights, right?" Alya says with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"Um, actually, we're just friends. He's dating Ladybug, remember?" Marinette says, giving a silent hooray to herself for coming up with the clever excuse, or more like remembered the dreadful lie Chat Noir told to the public through the interview. "But he does come see me sometimes. Especially more often as of late." Marinette thinks annoyingly from the week that's gone by which in Chat Noir visited her each day after school on her terrace. "Oh, that's so cool! I can't believe my best friend is friends with one of Paris's super heroes! That must be how you got Ladybug to do an interview with me a while back, too, right?" Alya grasps Marinette's hands. Marinette nods as a sinking feeling of guilt enters her stomach for lying to her friend.

"Mmhm, but you can't tell anyone, alright Alya?" Alya nods like a bobble head toy. "It would be dangerous if anyone found out-" "I'm sorry Marinette but I kind of now know too." Marinette turns around to stare at Adrien with wide eyes. Adrien grins his cute little toothy smile at her. All Marinette does is freeze for a second before backing away and jumping behind Alya, hiding behind her.

"Hey Adrien." Alya greets. "Hello Alya." Adrien greets back. Alya then mutters towards Marinette, "Mari," she says through gritted teeth, "I'm pretty sure he already saw you." Marinette breathes and breathes out and releases her previous grasp on Alya's shoulders. She then walks around her ombre haired friend and waves shyly at Adrien. "Hi." she smiles too widely, as she usually does when around Adrien. "Hello Marinette, you're not trying to hide from me, are you?" He chuckles, Marinette feels the freckles on her cheeks flip over to red. "N-no, just, um.." she tugs at her left pigtail in a nervous gesture. _How cute,_ Adrien thinks to himself. "Well, I'm out. See you Monday Mari. Goodbye to you too, Adrien." Alya says, excusing herself. The mentioned teenagers wave goodbye. Alya winks at Marinette then leaves. "Shall we, princess?" Adrien makes an elegant gesture with his hand. Marinette takes it while biting her lip, trying to contain both a squeal and a smile.

"Oh wait, I need to get something from my locker." Marinette recalls she trapped poor Tikki in her locker.

* * *

Nathanael waits by the entrance of the school for the pair of teenagers. He can't help but think of the way Adrien reacted to his invitation to Marinette all those days ago. _He obviously feels something for her, whether it be a protective friend or a jealous lover._ He frowns, _Well joke's on him, because Marinette is already taken by Chat Noir,_ the red head sighs and lets his turquoise go downcast. _No, joke's on both of us. Either way we lost. But I can't let Chat Noir get away with what he's doing to the girls. What does Marinette even see in him? I mean sure he's one of Paris's famous heroes, and sure he's handsome! And..and cooler, stronger. He's everything I'm not..._ a dark butterfly begins to fly his way, but Nathanael spots it before it lands on him. _What an odd butterfly,_ Nathanael swats the creepy bug away with his sketchbook and it begins to fall towards the ground before it recovers and flies towards wherever the heck it even came from. "Hey Nathanael." a sweet voice beckons his head to turn.

Nathanael turns his head and instantly he feels a wave of happiness overwhelm him at the sight of Marinette. His expression droops noticeably though when he catches sight of her right hand holding Adrien's left. "So..where are we going?" Adrien inquires. "Oh, that's right," Nathanael lets his sad feelings melt away and be replaced with genuine excitement for the place they are going, "There's a fair in town, and my mother will be working at a face paint booth for children there so I was able to get free tickets." Nathanael says taking out three tickets from his grey messenger bag. "Awesome, I thought I wouldn't be able to go because I got a busy schedule." Adrien comments. Marinette smiles, glad the tension between the males disappeared, "My father and I were planning on going too, but he and mom had to go to an important event, so this is great." "Well then let's go. Good thing it's at a walk-able distance from the school." Nathanael says.

* * *

In the beginning, they spent most of their time eating cotton candy, taking silly pictures, playing carnival games at the booths, getting on rides, just having plain fun under the florescent lights of rides and booths. The trio were able to forget about the tension from a couple days back at the beginning of the week and were able to have fun just as friends. Marinette forgot -for most of the time- about her nerves around Adrien's presence. Of course there was still a rivalry -when they were playing games at the booths- between Adrien and Nathanael, betting who could win the most prizes. Though Marinette ended up beating them both as she managed to get all the grand prizes without breaking a sweat.

"Hahaha, you should have seen the look on your face in the haunted mansion when that doll popped up." Adrien says to Nathanael. Marinette giggles, "Adrien you have no room to talk, you kept on bumping into your own reflection in the house of mirrors." Marinette says and Adrien looks to the side with a nervous chuckle escaping his lips, "Wha~t? I don't remember that." Nathanael chuckles, "If you can see your own reflection I'm pretty sure that's how you can tell not to go through there." "If you can see the strings connected to the doll that pops up in your face, I'm pretty sure that's how you know it's not real." Adrien counters. "Touché." Nathanael says. "Guys, is it okay if we take a stop here, I need to got to the restroom." Marinette admits a bit embarrassingly with a thumb jabbed in direction of the restroom department. "Sure." Adrien and Nathanael say simultaneously. "Thanks, hold this please." Marinette hands them her stuff and the huge, fluffy teddy bear she won.

As they wait for the raven haired girl, Adrien and Nathanael continue to converse. "You know Tomato Head, you're not so bad." Adrien says with a joking grin. "I could say the same to you, Bird's Nest." Nathanael says with a smirk. "Hey, my hair does not look like a bird's nest, I make sure to wash it well with model's hair formula at least five times a week." Adrien retorts. Nathanael chuckles and they both go silent. "Adrien, I know that you like Marinette.." "As do I know that you do too." Adrien replies. "But I need to tell you something, but d-don't think I'm helping you or anything," Nathanael stammers, "I just think you should know." Adrien nods, "Alright, go on." Nathanael's face expression droops, Adrien notices and can tell what he's about to say ain't going to be pretty. "Neither of us really have a chance with Marinette." Nathanael says and Adrien's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" Adrien asks. "She's already with someone."

At Nathanael's words, Adrien's world collapses for a second. All goes silent until he hears the sound of a child crying from a distance, wailing about a fallen ice cream. Adrien looks down at the ground and can't help the tearing of his heart. "H-how do you know?" Adrien asks with a shake in his voice. "I won't mention who he is because he's someone very important to both Paris and Marinette, but a couple days back I saw him take Marinette away for a while. I saw from afar as he was about to kiss her, I turned away of course before it actually happened because I -I couldn't stand watching." Nathanael clutches his things tightly to his chest. "I see." Adrien sighs deeply.

He frowns and tightens the hold on the things he carries, "I'm not giving up." he looks up with determination at Nathanael. Nathanael grins, "I didn't think you would. And neither am I. I can tell Marinette doesn't return my feelings, so I will lay back for a while -though I was planning to tonight, I will wait until I have the courage to tell her my feelings and explain to her that she should leave the guy she's dating." "Isn't that a bit bold?" Adrien raises and eyebrow. "Well hear this, that guy is two timing her." Adrien's eyes widen, "What?!" he yells. Nathanael holds his index up to his lips, "Sshh, not so loud. And yes, he is. He made his other relationship be known quite publicly." Adrien frowns, "What is he, some sort of celebrity?" Nathanael shrugs, "In a way, yeah. I don't understand how Marinette hasn't found out yet. It was all over the news." "That...might actually be my fault." Adrien says. "What how-" "Hey guys." they both turn around to find Marinette standing there with a smile on her face as the multi-colored lights from the fair fall on her face and hair, creating a glow around her body. "Um, guys?" she says as they continue to silently stare at her. "Marinette," Adrien grins, "have I ever told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?"

Well shit.

There goes being nerveless around Adrien.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a continuation of what happened on Friday that caused Marinette not able to look Adrien in the eye, a conversation with Mr. Agreste, and more jumbles of fun. Oh and Shipfinder, I am definitely thinking about the suggestion you gave me ;).**

 **Sorry for the extremely little fluff in this chapter, it's just a bunch of friendship and a bit of plot development with the conversations.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back with an update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my plot. This is for entertainment purposes only, the actual show and the song belong to their rightful owners.**

 **The next song most of you will probably recognize. I think it suits the whole show actually, Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir are stuck in a love square, it's a bad romance ;). I just listened to the male cover( by Punk Goes Pop, I love them), all the excited feels came to me when I imagined Chat Noir singing it to Ladybug/Marinette. I recommend listening to it just because it's so awesome! It even has a few lines in French :3.**

 **Suggestions for this chapter will be credited at the end!**

* * *

 _You know that I want you_

 _And you know that I need you_

 _I want it bad, bad romance_

 _I want your love and_

 _I want your revenge_

 _You and me could write a bad romance!_  
 _(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)_

 _..._

 _I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

 _Je veux ton amour, Et je veux to revanche_

 _J'veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends!_

 _I want your bad romance!_

Song: Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

* * *

What happened after the fair...

The sun went down and the stars came out, and the streets were lit up with a powerful warm glow, making the city of love shine with elegance and mysterious beauty. Two teenagers walk side-by-side, both have happy smiles plastered across their youthful faces. Their hearts beat at elated paces just because they are graced by each other's presence. Both steal secret glances at each other while the other isn't looking. In one of these fleeting moments they both make eye contact and stare for a good three seconds before looking away with a nervous chuckle escaping their lips.

"Adrien, I'd like to tell you, that even if the whole world disapproves, I would like to stay good friends with you." Marinette flushes when Adrien meets her gaze. He blinks once then twice, disappointment reflected in his emerald eyes. This makes Marinette instantaneously upset, "O-oh! I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? If you don't want to be friends I guess, I should.." Adrien shakes his head multiple times, "No, no, it's not that! You didn't do anything wrong Marinette, I just thought..never mind." They both look away in awkward silence. "I'm not very pretty, or anything close to perfect, like you Adrien, so I would understand if you don't want to waste your time on someone like me-" Adrien's eyes widen and his jaw drops, looking at her in pure disbelief. He stops walking, making Marinette pause and turn to give him a questioning look. "You have got to be kidding, Marinette." Adrien tells her with an angry expression on his face. Marinette's sapphire eyes widen, she had never seen Adrien so angry. "How can you possibly say that about yourself?!" he walks closer to her, startling her when he places his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her in a way a parent does when scolding their child.

"You're perfect, absolutely gorgeous! I mean have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed you have those cute freckles! And your eyes!" Adrien softens his gaze and tone, "Those mesmerizing, sapphire eyes, as blue as the high heavens." he smiles, his cheeks beginning to glow. Marinette's face is full-scale red and her eyes are as wide and round as plates. "I-" she squeaks out but the rest of her excuse gets stuck in her throat. She just gets so dysfunctional around Adrien! How the heck is she to react now? Especially with that _look_ on his face, making her fall in love with him all over again. "And even if you're not perfect," Adrien places his forehead on hers, making her look into his eyes, and making her heart 'ba-dump' wildly. "-that won't matter to me." he whispers before lifting his face off, brushing her bangs aside with his right hand, and places a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. "O-kay." Marinette says, losing her breath. Adrien smiles warmly at her, "Sorry for yelling at you a bit. Come, let's take you home." he says grabbing her left hand gently, leading the dazed Marinette towards her home.

* * *

"T-thanks for taking me home, Adrien." Marinette says -smiling from where she stands in front of the door to her home and bakery, "Can I come in?" Adrien smiles. Marinette panics, "Um, uh, i-it's late, won't your father get worried?" "I highly doubt he'd ever get worried." Adrien says grimly. "Besides, it's barely 7:00." "It's just um-" "Adrien, what a pleasant surprise!" Marinette stiffens at the sound of her mother's voice right over her shoulder. This is exactly what she was afraid of, her parents' weird behavior whenever Marinette brings a boy home with her. And not just any boy, this is Adrien Agreste who's with her right now. And her mother knows _all about_ her crush on him due to the posters on her walls and her loud squealing about him when she talks to Alya on the phone. Her father isn't that aware, but he has his suspicions.

"M-mom! I thought you and dad went on an important trip." Marinette says. Sabine smiles, "We came back early." she explains than looks at Adrien, "And I think it's a good thing we did. Heaven knows what a pair of teenagers would do when alone in a room together." Adrien blushes and Marinette's jaw drops, " _MOM!_ " she exclaims with burning cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm only pointing out the obvious. But I don't think Adrien would do something like that, right dear?" Sabine says, and though with a smile and closed eyes, there is shade in her expression. Adrien gulps and chuckles nervously, "What? Of course not Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"That's good to hear," another -deeper- voice enters the conversation. The black haired females turn around to spot Tom behind them. "would you like to stay for dinner son?" he asks with a smile directed at Adrien. Adrien's eyes sparkle at being called 'son' for the first time in ages, "Yes, I would actually. I mean, if it's not too much of a bother."

"Of course not, it's our pleasure." Sabine says. Marinette resists the urge to slump her shoulders. She's going to be civilized and act like an ordinary person with a huge crush on a boy, now her parents on the other hand…

Marinette's parents lead the pair of teenagers into the dining room. They take their respective spots, Sabine and Tom sit across from Marinette and Adrien. Sabine hears a 'ding' from the oven and excuses herself to go check on the chicken. Meanwhile, the teenagers make small talk with each other, Tom observing their interactions with a smile and knowing eyes. Tom clears his throat, causing the chuckling pair to stop and look at him. "So, Adrien, what were you and Marintte doing up until now?" Marinette blushes and Adrien smiles, "Nathanael, a boy from our classroom invited Marinette out on a date-" Marinette's jaw drops at Adrien's answer, her eyes reading 'You traitor', and his simply laughing as if saying 'it's the truth'. "So I decided to tag along, because, you know." Adrien smiles and Tom chuckles back, "Well thank you for protecting my daughter from this Nathanael kid."

"It's not like that." Marinette grumbles, "And Nathanael is a sweet boy, he wouldn't try anything either. He said it was a friend date." "Ha!" Tom and Adrien exclaim skeptically. Sabine exits the kitchen and announces that dinner is almost ready. "So boys, what were you two scoffing at to my daughter?" she says when she comes back. "It seems our darling daughter was asked out by a classmate-" Tom begins "Really?! Oh honey that's wonderful, was it you Adrien, because we would definitely approve-" " _Mom_." Marinette says through gritted teeth. Oh this is so not happening to her. How humiliating! She can hear Adrien laughing next to her, which makes things so much worse. She knew this would happen, it's almost the same as last time Adrien came to her house to practice for that video game competition. They kept on offering all those snacks, a secret way of checking in on them and observing the ship.

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, it was someone else, but I tagged along on the 'friend date'." Adrien says, taking a drink from his glass of lemonade. "Well that sounds like fun, where did the three of you go?" Sabine asks them, taking a seat next to her husband. "We wen to the fair in town." Marinette answers, "I got a bunch of prizes and left them on the couch in the living room." "We had a blast." Adrien confirms.

Dinner proceeded rather well, the food was delicious and Sabine and Tom had fun teasing the pair. "So, Adrien, dear, when will we hear about your proposal to Marinette?" Sabine asks innocently, making Marinette, Adrien, and even her husband, Tom, spit out his drink. Adrien wipes his mouth with a napkin and chuckles nervously. Marinette's face becomes a shade of bright red that could beat a tomato in a contest. "W-well," Adrien begins and turns his head, placing his chin on his propped up hand and stares at Marinette, "that depends on our relationship a few years from now." he winks flirtatiously at Marinette who's eyes widen. Never, in her entire life, had Marinette felt more flustered than at this moment. _Adrien Agreste_ had just implied something that will have Marinette squealing even in her dreams. Oh and he just had to wink at her! To top it off he's giving her that 'innocent' toothy little grin sent in her direction. "Woah there, don't get ahead of yourself boy, I'm her father and I hope you realize I'm sitting right here." Tom says, attempting a stern voice at -Adrien for openly flirting with his daughter before his very own eyes- but fails because his lips break out in a grin. "Oh who am I kidding, you can call me father-in-law for all I care." "Dad!" Marinette squeaks out, her mind not believing her ears.

Sabine reaches across the table and places a gentle hand on Adrien's left forearm, "You can call me mother-in-law, or just mama Dupain if you wish." Marinette pinches the bridge of her nose, muttering incoherent things under her breath. "I can't believe this is happening to me." she says to herself, though Adrien unintentionally hears her. He reaches under the table and give Marinette's right hand a small, reassuring squeeze. She turns her head, staring at their hands with wide eyes before looking up at him. He gives her a beaming smile. Tom takes a sip from his glass, he looks to his side at his wife who gives him a smile, a message sent through their eyes.

Marinette bites her lip, slightly glaring at Adrien for what he did and said, albeit still blushing for the same reasons. She catches her mother's gaze who's smiling with that mother's wise stare that says ' _I know what's going on here_ '. Marinette looks away and pokes at her left over food with her fork, biting her lip every now and then.

* * *

After their exchanged farewells, Adrien heads home, and Marinette heads up into her room, falling face forward into her chaise. She clutches her pillow to her face and squeals into it. Her continued screams are effectively cut off by the pillow, five minutes of this and Marinette finally flips over and stares at her room's ceiling. Tikki appears above her with her small hands held behind her back and wide grin on her face. "Would you like to talk about what happened, Marinette?" Tikki asks with a teasing smile. Marinette shakes her head and puts a pillow over her head, groaning into it in a girlish manner. "Don't reming me, my parents completely humiliated me, even Adrien played along, and now I'm so angry at him. Oh I am so getting revenge on him. Grr." Marinette pulls at her pillow. "i thought he was a nice boy, he definitely has a mischievous side I didn't know about. It's been popping up a lot as of late." Tikki floats down to her once Marinette sits up. "Marinette, remember what I told you, you must be open to learning about each of his sides if you really want to get closer to him." "I know but, who knew that Adrien Agreste was capable of making me so mad, and so in love with him at the same time?!" Tikki giggles at Marinette's antics. "What will you do to him?" "First, the silent treatment, then, oh you'll see Tikki." Marinette says with a sly smile. Tikki laughs, "Mari, now you're talking like a villain, don't let all these negative emotions get to you." Marinette laughs and smiles, "I'm only half kidding Tikki. Don't worry, I won't do anything _truly_ evil." "Okay then." Tikki gives her Chosen the skeptical eye.

* * *

Monday morning...

 _It's a bright Monday morning, and Marinette takes a breath before entering her classroom. She strides as confidently as she can, though she still takes shaky steps on her way to her seat. She can feel Adrien's eyes on her, but tries her best to ignore them. She can't meet his gaze, she won't after what happened last Friday. She isn't sure she will ever be able to look at him the same way ever again._

 _Adrien feels his heart clench and sighs deeply. He turns around, risking another shot, "Marinette, I want to apologize for-" "Class is starting." Marinette says firmly, her blue eyes looking at anything but his wavering emerald ones. Adrien nods and turns back around. Though he is most definitely not giving up, despite the awkward, tense air between the two of them._

Through out the whole day Marinette avoids everything, from talking about to thinking about, involving -and him himself- Adrien Agreste. This takes a toll on Adrien deeper than Marinette would think possible. At the end of the day, Marinette quickly packs her stuff away in hopes of escaping- "Hello Marinette." a hand lands on her desk, Marinette doesn't dare meet his eye, "Will you please at least look at me?" Adrien pleads. Marinette mentally smirks to herself but gives no avail, she remains silent and does not look at him out of stubbornness. Adrien recognizes this quality from when she's Ladybug. "Fine then. I just want you to know I'm sorry for last Friday. My teasing got out of hand, can we please go back to being friends?" Adrien asks with a small twinge in his heart when he says the word 'friends'. "Okay. I need to go Adrien." Marinette says as she picks up her things and leaves the classroom. "Wait, Marinette?" Adrien calls out to her with an extended hand in the air. She looks slightly over his shoulder and stops at the door. "Can you call, o-or text me later?" Adrien asks. Marinette finally stares at him in the eye and smirks, "Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't." and leaves the classroom.

Plagg flies out of Adrien's chest pocket while crossing his arms with a smug look on his face at Adrien's face expression. Adrien frowns as he stares after her. "Ugh that girl, she's so stubborn. It's so, so!... irresistible." he sighs dreamily, "As always."

"You know, I think you deserve it. You've been winning all the shots and she never seems to win when she's in this form." Plagg says, Adrien gives him a little glare for his first statement. "She really is Ladybug though, it's starting to show more now." Plagg observes. Adrien smiles, "I fell in love with her because she was perfect," he says, "but when I found out that she wasn't, I fell in love with her even more."

* * *

Marinette walks her usual route home. She is startled when a limo comes to a stop in front of her, even more so when Gabriel Agreste himself comes out of it. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I've seen you through a tablet, but we've never actually met, how do you do this evening?" he says in a tone that means business. Marinette stammers incoherent pieces of words with a rub to the back of her neck, "Well, I -um- uh-" She straightens her posture and finds the confidence in her to look him in the eye with determination. "I'm doing quite fine actually, how about you, Mr. Agreste?" Mr. Agreste is taken aback by her. Usually, people cower and are intimidated by him -and though she acted like that at first- yet Marinette stands tall. "I'm doing well." "Good for you mister, I'll be going now." Marinette tries to take her leave but Gabriel Agreste makes her stop when he says, "I'm here to talk about Adrien."

She halts and turns on the heels of her feet to face him. "What about Adrien?" "The two of you made your escape last time, but you can't this time. My son is a very famous model, and has a busy schedule-" Marinette -already knowing where this is going- interrupts him, becoming the first to stand up to him in ages. "I get it, I get it. I won't interfere with Adrien's career affairs, or distract him, on purpose. If you came here to tell me this yourself," Marinette takes a breath, not believing that she somehow got the courage to say this to the man she deeply admires, "it makes it seem like you don't know your son very well despite you being his father." she finishes with a frown. Gabriel's eyes widen. When was the last time someone tried to talk some sense into him without stuttering while doing so?

"Adrien tries very hard to please you, I don't see why he would stop doing so just because of a girl who was misunderstood as his girlfriend. I'm only his friend." Marinette states firmly, with a slight pang of sadness to her chest, "I don't think that would ever change." Gabriel stares hard at her, Marinette does not waver one bit under his stare, though on the inside she's yelling at herself for talking that way to _the_ Gabriel Agreste. "I see..." he can tell Marinette wants to say something else so he asks her, "There's something else on your mind, you may speak." He frowns as Marinette suddenly becomes a fidgeting mess, "A-about Adrien, on his birthday, I-I kind of dropped off a present at your mail. B-but when he came back to school, he got the impression you gave it to him."

Gabriel's gaze softens, "Oh, I apologize, that is definitely something done by Natalie. I should have done the job myself. I'll take care of it Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you can head home. This conversation is over, I have a meeting to go to." Marinette nods and watches as he enters the limo door that was opened for him. The limo drives up a bit to where Marinette stands. "Have a good day young woman. And I'd rethink that whole 'I'm only his friend' thing, I highly doubt that's the case." he gives her the slightest twinge of his lips and scrolls the window screen back up before the luxurious car drives away. Marinette blushes, "Wait, did he just imply that..?! Oh my gosh." Tikki pops out of her purse, "Even he thinks Adrien likes you. Mari, I think you just received Mr. Agreste's approval!"

* * *

 **Idea credit for the conversation between Marinette and Gabriel Agreste goes to Gold Testament. So does the most recent cover art!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay, I'm back. I got a chapter for you guys. ;)**

 **It's a shame that I can't reply to those of you who are anonymous readers or whom have your private messaging setting turned off, so I decided to reply to you via chapter at the end of it, down below.**

 **Credit for last week's idea of having the conversation between Gabriel Agreste and Marinette goes to Gold Testament, so does the credit for the suggestion of the latest cover art :D. I forgot to give credit on the last update, I went back and put it in the last chapter but I'm not sure if many people saw it.**

 **Credit for the clever figure of speech used in this chapter that inspired most of it goes to pinksakura271! I took it more as a prompt ^-^. Pinksakura knows what it is. ;D** **Pinksakura also suggested a song but it didn't fit this chapter so I chose another one, but no worries I still plan on using the other one eventually.**

 **More credits to be given at the end of the chapter!**

 **The next song I don't like, not the original at least(which is surprising for me) it makes me cringe that I put it. It's not my type of music, and the artist who sings it I don't like, sorry if anyone takes offense to this once they find out who it is. I recommend listening to the cover for it done by the band ISSUES(a rock band, sorry not sorry) it's so much better, in my opinion of course, rock's just one of my many tastes in music ^-^.**

 **Sorry, this author's note looks like rambling. On with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the song, they belong to their rightful owners. The content in here is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

 _I'd like to be, everything you want._

 _Hey girl, let me talk to you;_

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

 _Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone._

Song: Boyfriend, Justin Bieber [:P] cover by ISSUES

* * *

Marinette couldn't help the giddy feeling she felt, it had been such a great day. She is becoming more confident, demonstrating some of that casual sass that she does when she becomes her alter ego. Adrien, on the other hand, is having one of his worst days. He can't help but feel agitated for making Marinette mad. He had to go to her and express what he felt for her, make it up to her some how. But how does one get Marinette Dupain-Cheng, part-time superhero, to swoon?

He sighed as he flopped down on his back on his long, white couch and turned on the TV then tossed the remote to the side. "Don't you have a photo shoot in like, thirty minutes?" Plagg says, floating his way in front of Adrien's face to block him from the view of the TV. "Oh shoot! You're right Plagg." Arien says, for once grateful that he can distract himself with a photo shoot. It will help keep his mind off of Marinette for a bit.

He hops off the couch -of course, also turns of the TV- and calls for Gorilla -his bodyguard and chauffeur whom probably has a different name- and waits at the entrance for the luxurious car to pull up along with Natalie and Gorilla inside. Once it does, Adrien climbs inside and gets driven to the park.

On the other side of town, Marinette sits in front of her desk doing her homework with her tongue sticking out in concentration as she speed-writes the last few sentences, "Aaaaa-nd, done!" she announces happily, spinning around in her rolling chair with her hands raised in sucess. Tikki comes hovering up to her with a smile on her face, "That's great Marinette, now you can go see Adrien at the park like Alya said." Tikki says remembering Alya's claim to Marinette that now was her "big chance to conquer her man" -or something along those lines- since the ombre haired girl found out Adrien had a photo shoot at the park.

Marinette's expression drooped noticeably, "Tikki, I am not going to see Adrien!" she huffs while crossing her arms. "Marinette, don't you think you're being a bit too stubborn? The poor boy has already apologized. At least call him later on." Marinette places her hands on her lap and looks down at them guiltily, "You're right.." she sighs loudly. "But! I am still not letting him win this time!" Tikki giggles at Marinette, "Don't leave him hanging Marinette, you two have become much closer to each other these past few weeks, you shouldn't risk ruining that." Marinette looks to the side with a pout, " _Fine._ "

"Will you go see him at the park then?" Tikki asks her as Marinette begins putting her school stuff away into her backpack. Marinette looks up at Tikki with a bit of a panicked expression. "What s-should I say to him? I still have trouble managing a normal, coherent sentence around him. Should I just go like 'Hey hot stuff? Have I told you that I like you and that I can't go a single day without your stunningly _gorgeous_ face drifting into my mind'?" "I sure hope you're talking about me." a smooth voice says from above. Marinette panics, recognizing the voice as Adrien's, albeit with a different 'ting' to it.

She scrambles out of her chair and stands up -facing upwards- to find Chat Noir sitting on her bed up above. She holds a hand up to her chest and breathes out in relief. Marinette looks back up at him, this time with a glare, "Don't scare me like that, Chaton. And what have I told you about entering my room without announcing your entrance?" Marinette crosses her arms.

Chat Noir flashes a sheepish grin with a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you, and completely forgot about knocking on the window. Forgive me," he hops down to the first floor of Marinette's room with ease and bows with a hand over his chest and the other outstretched, "My Lady~" his vibrant green irises reveal themselves and look up at her through his lashes.

How can Marinette resist that _look_ upon the kitten's face? "A-alright, whatever." she says waving it off and walking back to the hot pink, rolling chair in front of her desk. Chat Noir's eyes squint a bit as he flashes an unsustainable devious smirk, "Princess, could it be you-" "Don't -don't get the wrong idea! I'm just getting used to having you around." she spins her chair too face her desktop(thankfully no longer filled with pictures of Adrien Agreste).

The past few weeks of Chat Noir's visits had been mostly exhausting for Marinette, the poor girl had so much coming at her at the same time. Chat Noir would come, make bad puns, flirted of course, but had also chatted with her about other topics, all this in each of his visits. Though she had grown to enjoy conversing with Chat Noir, and their relationship became deeper, Marinette frankly felt she was cursed or something to have so many suitors coming from everywhere. She didn't understand what was so great about her either. She may be part-time superhero but behind the mask it was still plain ol' Marinette. Who is in love with Adrien, and becoming better friends with both him and Chat Noir.

Marinette's eyes widen in surprise when two gloved hands grab the shoulders of the chair and spin her around with it to meet those striking emerald green eyes, lined by a layer of a black mask around them. "I wish I could be around you longer, my dear. My Lady, you should know that you are the one I love, right?" Chat Noir confesses as he places his forehead against Marinette's. Marinette finds herself getting lost in his seemingly familiar emerald hues. She feels the heat rising to her cheeks and her heart beginning to thump as if it realized something, but what? Marinette's mouth drops open, "Wh-what?" her gaze hardens but Chat Noir's only softens into a lovesick expression. She pushes his face away and stands up. "S-stop playing games." she says with her index finger being the only thing that's keeping him away.

Chat Noir's eyes go cross sided as they look down to her finger, before going up to meet her sapphire ones the swirl with anew emotions. "I'm not playing Marinette." he says firmly, without a single stutter, or any hesitation this time. "I love you."

How is this happening?

Marinette blinks rapidly, her heart hearing the message clearly -as it is beating erratically- but her brain does not manage to process it. It's as if her brain began going mayday, captain Marinette abandoned the ship and everything went haywire from there. Confusion, the questioning of her love for Adrien, the past events that happened in one month, it all just keeps going at her in fleeting, fast moments with memories. How could this happen? When did this happen? Why does he remind her of someone? Who is it that her heart yearns for? How, how how?! So, so many questions left unanswered at the moment.

"I understand it's a lot to take in, but I fell for you since nearly the beginning, (and quite literally actually when you knocked me off my baton)." Chat Noir admits with a sheepish smile and a nervous rub at the back of his neck as he looks bashfully to the side, and his cheeks become apple red.

Marinette had never been caught more off-guard. Sure he flirted with her! And sure he sorta- kinda looked like the boy she likes, handsome, blonde, and green eyed. But what does that have to do with anything? Why does he like-no, love her?! Did cupid strike him with an arrow? Was he under some sort of spell? He is her _partner,_ how can they be anything else?! That would affect their relationship, and maybe even the way they work. If his feelings are deep, would he be willing to sacrifice her for the sake of the city? He has to! He's a hero! How is this possible, Marinette thought he was a player, just a huge flirt! How was she to know that his feelings were genuine? How did she not realize it?

"You- that can't be right!" Marinette shakes her head as she comes to, "It- you're not in love with me, y-you're in love with one part of me." she knows that excuse is lame, and invalid, stupid even. Ladybug _is_ her, no point in saying she's someone completely different because she isn't, Marinette is just running out of excuses. The whole 'he loves Ladybug, not me' does not apply in this case.

Chat Noir shakes his head, "You are a silly girl, My Lady." he sighs shortly, "I told myself back then 'I don't know who she is behind the mask, but I love her, this girl.' and I do." Marinette is left speechless. Chat Noir continues, "Many months later, behind my mask I grew conflicted when I fell in love with you as Marinette as well, that's around the time I found out. I was so happy, it felt like- know I must be the happiest guy in the world." Chat Noir grabs her hands gently and gives them a small squeeze. Marinette looks down at their hands as he flips them upwards and intertwines their fingers together. Despite the black, tight material of the gloves covering them, Marinette feels Chat Noir's hands warm heat and finds an odd familiarity with them.

"I- I -don't know what to say." Marinette looks up at him with a nervous glance, "I -I already love s-someone else." Chat Noir feels his heart clench at the truth, though he already knew it, "I know, but you also told me those many nights ago not to give up. That maybe one day -you would find that I can make you happy. Lately I've been feeling like you want nothing more to avoid me, ignore me, and it hurts," he says making Marinette get slapped with the invisible hand of guilt. "I crave nothing but your affections." Marinette bites her lip, "I can't decide anything right now."

Chat Noir sighs, "Alright, then, until next time. Goodbye, My Lady. I have somewhere to be, I couldn't help visiting you since I was so nearby. I just _had_ to see your adorable face, can you at least smile for me, princess, before I go?" he asks her as he walks a small distance away and looks over his shoulder. Marinette walks up to him, grabs the sides of his face, turns it, and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything, kitty." she giggles in his ear. "It has been my pleasure." Chat Noir gives her a two-finger salute and opens the window before jumping out, and through it.

* * *

"What in the name of- where have you been Adrien?!" Natalie yells across the yard of the park. By now it's late afternoon and the camera crew has already left. "When we said you could take a break we didn't mean you could be gone for a full hour." the raven haired woman crosses her arms and stares at the blonde, nervously chuckling boy, sternly.

She takes in the redness of his cheeks and her mouth forms a small perfect 'o'. Her arms hang back at her sides. "I see, you were with _her_." Adrien slaps his hands together and holds them up and tilts his head, "Please, please, please Natalie don't tell my father. I just _had_ to talk to her at least once. I messed up and I really needed to be with her." Natalie sighs and her blue gaze softens, "Alright. I'll let this one slide, your photo shoot will be rescheduled, in addition you'll be attending two more to make up for it. We can't get in trouble with your father. Anymore of these events and I'm informing Mr. Agreste, got it mister?"

"I promise Natalie, you won't be hearing anymore news like this." Adrien smiles at her. Plagg, who's inside his coat, whispers "Don't make any promises you can't keep, kiddo." to him as Natalie walks away. "I won't. You worry too much Plagg, the cat's got it mewnder control." Adrien smiles and Plagg rolls his eyes, still not believing a word.

And he is completely right in thinking Adrien can't keep that promise of not getting distracted by Marinette. Seriously, this is Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng we're talking about here. Who honestly thinks _Adrien_ can restrain himself from her, especially now?

* * *

Monday morning came, and Adrien is determined as ever to get Marinette to talk to him. If it means making her bashfully blush, he's going to sure as heck do it too.

Adrien shows up to the door of his classroom, feeling like a desperate kitty mewling for Marinette's affections. He clutches the flowers in his right hand, adjusts the collar of his white over shirt, and takes a deep, nervous breath before opening the door with a shaky hand.

All eyes are on him as he slams the door open, all eyes then drift to the blue-bell flowers in his right hand. He puffs his chest in and out in a breath before striding over to Marinette confidently -who tries to ignore him behind her sketchbook. He then blushes the brightest crimson red as he slams a hand down on her desk, making Marinette look up at him at last -albeit with questioning blue eyes. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He announces with a slightly raise voice, all attention is on the pair now, "You are my lady, oh you are my love, please go out with me!" Adrien tilts her chin up, "I don't want to be just friends! I want to be your boyfriend." he says, his face turning impossibly more red.

Oh fuck, there goes Marinette's heart and soul.

* * *

 **Credits: DARK -EVIL -GODS21 for suggesting a while back that Adrien should declare his attraction for Marinette in front of the class. -w-**

 **I had fun, there's more suggestions from you guys to come, though I may not use some of them at the moment, they'll come, oh trust me, so many will ;). Did anyone get the Shakespeare reference? No, okay I'll stop. Now on to talking to those I can't come in contact with to give my thanks. I'll go from the first guest/commentor who commented to the latest one.**

 **'Guest' #1(chapter 11 July 2): It makes me happy to hear Saturday is now your favorite day ^-^ and here's the new chapter for you!**

 **'Yo' (guest): *puts on shades* shiz just happened, that's what happened. (Just kidding XD)**

 **Sherona849: Wow, it means a lot to me. That's the first time someone calls this story their bae ^-^**

 **'Guest' #2(chapter 11 July 3): I hope that exclamation point means something good ^-^'**

 **Shipfinder: I've been wanting to talk to you for so long T-T. You've supported this story for a while now and it pains me that I can't give you my thanks. You are always there with positive feedback, I don't mind constructive critisism, but you always make me blush with your reviews, thank you so much! I hope I really do have a miraculous enough mind to make this story better. Thank you for everything! ^-^**

 **SnowyxWitch: Wow, I didn't think people would actually re-read it, let alone that many times. It's nice to hear my story is making you squeal (fudge there I go blushing again ^-^') Thanks for the support!**

 **maja(guest): I fully plan on continuing this story until its end :) After I'll probably have another story to continue working on. Meaning I'm already brewing something else up in my document files ):D and it's going to come out soon.**

 **maya(guest): Embrace, err accept the butterflies in your stomach, they're one of the good joys of life :D ;)**

 **'Guest' #3(chapter 11 July 7, the last one): I'm glad you like it ;) ^-^ and I plan on 'keeping' it up.**

 **Thank you all, for the follows, favorites, reviews, and especially reads, it makes me happy! And of course, thankful, and very surprised. :0**

 **But happy nonetheless! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's been a long week, I am glad I was finally able to escape the harsh reality and land my hands on the keyboard of my laptop. ^-^**

 **I want to thank you guys for the helpful reviews you guys gave me. I'd like to let you guys know that there's no reason for you to be shy about leaving constructive criticism, it actually does help me improve. Like last time, I'll respond to those who are guest reviewers -or who I can't come in contact with for whatever reason- at the end, down below.**

 **I'll start the chapter where we left off, only a few hours earlier, and more from Marinette's perspective.**

 **Next song was suggested by a guest reviewer, though I added more lines to it just because it now suits the chapter better. By the way, it's not necessarily a whole song that fits a chapter, just certain verses or thoughts. Though in some cases, yes, a whole song may fit a chapter but i can't put the whole song in one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my plot. This is for entertainment purposes only, the actual show and the song belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_  
 _Give me a memory I can use_  
 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_  
 _It matters how this ends_  
 _Cause what if I never love again?_

 _I don't need your honesty_  
 _It's already in your eyes_  
 _And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_  
 _No one knows me like you do_  
 _And since you're the only one that matters_  
 _Tell me who do I run to?_

Song: All I ask, Adele

* * *

Marinette wakes up with a nasty headache and a mind filled with crunching numbers. She throws the blanket covers off of her in a haste and climbs down the ladder of her loft, Tikki coming down right behind her. "What do you plan to tell him, Marinette?" Tikki asks her, though with some hesitance.

Marinette's face pales and the small red creature realizes her raven haired friend forgot about the events that happened the day before. "I-I don't know!" Marinette stammers before she slams her closet door open and grabs her usual attire in a hurry.

"How can you forget a confession like that, Marinette?" Tikki chides -though her dark blue irises gleam with a hint of amusement.

 _How hopeless,_ Tikki thinks to herself with an inward smile as she watches Marinette stumble on a pile of fabric that was laid out carelessly on the floorboards near the bathroom.

Marinette turns on the faucet, letting the water run a while before placing her sleeping wear in the laundry bin. Ten minutes later she comes out of the bathroom with her hair dried and her teeth washed, ready to start a new day. "Let's hurry, we might miss breakfast." she says to Tikki and opens the trap door below her.

She thumps her way quickly down the stairs and nearly trips on the last few steps. Thankfully, her tall, big father is there to break her fall. Tom gives his daughter a warm stare, "Tripping this early in the morning dear? That's a new record." he smiles at her as she mutters her thanks and walks past him.

"I know, I know." Marinette waves it off. She takes a seat before eating her breakfast.

A glance at the clock is all she needs to drop her spoon into her half finished bowl, and a rushed "Bye mom, bye dad, love you!" before running out the door with her book bag on her back and her kwami tucked inside her purse.

Her parents watch her go. "Something's troubling her." Sabine states. Tom nods, "But what can we do, but be a good ear? She'll have to solve it somehow on her own, you know how Marinette is."

* * *

Marinette walks into her classroom -her mind occupied with Chat Noir- when Alya waves at her from her usual seat. "What's up girl? Get any new boyfriends lately?" she says in a joking tone.

Marinette smiles, glad to find a reason why this day can't be so bad. After all, Alya is here. "We both know the answer to that one." Marinette sighs dejectedly while slumping into her chair beside Alya.

Alya places her cheek on her propped up left hand, "Oh come on Mari, don't give up yet. I'm sure Adrien will someday come busting in here-" at that moment the door was slammed open, ironically revealing the aforementioned blonde boy, with a fire of determination in his green eyes, and blue flowers in his right hand.

Marinette's vision misses the flowers as she pops her sketchbook open and tries to pretend she didn't notice him looking _directly_ at her. Her heart begins to thump as she hears his footsteps drawing near. She gulps nervously and hopes for nothing more than to be able to hide her obvious presence -at least to Adrien- from him. But as luck would have it, the class goes silent, eyes begin to bore into her from every angle, and Marinette feels his presence standing next to her. She buries her nose into her sketchbook, hoping to disappear. But when he slams a hand down on her desk, she knows she's about to melt into nothing. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." there goes her heart beat at the sound of him saying her name -albeit, in a raised voice, _everyone_ else is able to hear. "You are my Lady," her eyes widen in recognition and shock, but she refuses to look up. "-oh you are my love," His _WHAT_?! "please go out with me!"

Marinette feels that her heart is about to _burst out_ at those words! She begins to slightly shake, not believing her ears. She feels the touch of his hand on the side of her face, and knows for sure that she can feel sparks ignite under it. He tilts her chin up so that she can look him straight in the eye. His warm, emerald green eyes speak for him, and she wonders how she could have not known sooner. "I don't want to be just friends!" he states, "I want to be your boyfriend." Marinette's eyes widen, her face flushes red to match his, and she feels that she's about to hyperventilate!

She so did _not_ just hear Adrien say that he wants to be her boyfriend. Nope, nopedy, nope, absolutely not! No way in a million years is that possible!..Is it? This must all be a dream, yet Marinette can feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach from pure giddiness. Alya should pinch her, but then again it would be terrible if Marinette woke up from the best dream of her life! Adrien had just confessed to _her_! Not the other way around!

Marinette remembers with embarrassment that they have an audience.

The rest of the class erupts into commotion and chaos after Adrien's last statement; from Rose's excited squealing to Chloe's dramatic shrieking. That is, until Alya stands on her chair and yells, "Everyone, please, _shut up!"_ her glare reading in big bold letters, 'Can't you see that they're having a moment?!'.

Thus making the class go dead silent, and simply stare at Marinette, waiting with eagerness for her response.

Marinette had never wanted more to just crawl into a hole and just _die._ Heaven is awaiting her, and she thinks she's ready for it. Her heart can't take it no more, the nervousness, the embarrassment, relief, but most of all, the fluster and love! It's just too much! All these feelings are making her feel _so_ overwhelmed! And it's not helping that _all_ eyes are on her. More importantly, Adrien's eyes are looking at _her,_ with such a cute, hopeful stare to make things worse.

She turns her head to meet the pair of eyes that matter the most, who's owner had never looked more nervous, looked so red, or fidgeted so much. "I-" Marinette manages to squeak out. Adrien bites his lower lip harshly, clenching his hands at his sides in an attempt to calm his nerves. "What the heck was he thinking? Confessing to her like that? Poor Mari looks like she's about to pass out." Nino chides quietly to himself. And Marinette sure felt like it too. But fainting is not a good idea at the moment.

A certain flame haired boy shakes his head, not able to take it any longer. _No more Mr. Shy-Guy,_ Nathanael thinks to himself as he slams his hands on his desk and jolts himself off of his seat. The whole class then turns his attention to him. Adrien already glares at him questionably, and places the flowers on the desk beside him to keep them out of harm's way. _Oh no_ , here we go. When the quiet kid in the classroom gets mad you know that's when. Shit. Is. About. To. Go. Down.

Nathanael strides over to Adrien and turns him around by the shoulder. "What are you thinking Adrien?!" Nathanael exclaims, "I told you about her relationshi-" "I don't care." Adrien states. "I'm not going to shy away from my feelings any longer, unlike _some_ people." Adrien adds coolly.

The classroom watches the pair with excitement, as they wait for the drama to unfold.

Nathanael gets more riled up at Adrien's words. Even after telling him Marinette is in a supposed relationship, Nathanael knew Adrien wouldn't give up -and neither would he- but did Adrien really have to do this? And in front of him too, and not expect Nathanael to react? "Well unlike you, I've liked Marinette longer! I fell for her years ago! You're probably just infatuated with her, nothing more." Nathanael says, his jaw clenching, knowing his words are not true.

Marinette's eyes widen at their exchange, _Please tell me they're not doing what I think they're doing._ She notices that the hairs on Adrien's head and neck seemingly begin to bristle, much like a cat's when a threat appears before them. Sparks of enmity begin to fly between the pair, the aura surrounding the two gives off waves of hostility, as if a battle were about to rise.

"Time has nothing to do when it's true love, versus when it's simply 'like'." Adrien glares at Nathanael. No one else inside the classroom dares say anything just yet.

Nathanael feels an electric current of discomfort running through him, he doesn't like arguing, but if it's to prove to that blonde bastard that Nathanael does have feelings for Marinette, then he's all in for it. "You've only officially been friends with her for some weeks and you're already calling it love? Give me a break! I like her more." Nathanael says with a hand gesture.

"You don't know anything! I've loved her for way longer than that. And don't you dare say that, you don't know who you're talking to." Adrien clenches his fists, letting his anger take a bit of a hold on his head as the animalistic sense in him makes him give out a slight growl. Yes, Adrien Agreste just fudging growled. He lowers his voice dangerously low, so that _only_ Nathanael hears. "I can claw your eyes out, I am Chat Noir-" Adrien's eyes widen, not bothering to finish his sentence once he catches the expression on Nathanael's face. First it's a mix of confusion. Then realization hits. And it hits _hard_.

Anger boils through Nathanael's veins and the emotion possesses him. Without giving it a second thought his hands act on impulse and he pushes Adrien to the ground. Adrien looks up at Nathanael, both have shocked expressions, but Adrien quickly recovers. Marinette finally also snaps out of it and tries to intervene, but she's too late. Adrien bolts back up on his feet and grabs Nathanael by the collar, raises a fist in the air and- "Stop!" Marinette yells. Adrien's eyes widen and he lets Nathanael go, realizing what he was about to do.

"What in the name of- what's going on in here?!" Madam Bustier walks into the classroom.

Chloe points an accusing manicured finger at Marinette, "It was all _her_ fault! She stole Adrien away from me," she jabs her thumb to her chest, "-and now him and the geek, Nathanael, are about to fight."

Madam Bustier's eyes widen in surprise. This is a first, two of the most polite and best behaved students in her class, fighting? "Is that so?" she asks. Rose shakes her head, "But Madam -though it doesn't excuse them- it was out of love."

Nino and Alya exchange worried glances. "Um, Adrien and Nathanael are very sorry, it won't happen again miss." Nino tries to appease her. But Madam Bustier won't take any of it. "Adrien and Nathanael, to the principles office. _Now_." she states firmly.

The pair of boys sigh and nod reluctantly with their heads bowed in guilt and shame. Before making his leave Adrien grabs the blue-bell flowers and hands them to Marinette directly, while raising the other hand to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. Marinette glances down at them, then up at him, with her blue gaze. "These are for you, to match your lovely eyes, my Lady." he winks at her, and gives her a small smile before walking out the door.

Marinette blushes a scarlet red and watches him go out the door with a slightly open mouth and wide eyes. _He is ...Chat Noir,_ Marinette reassures her earlier realization. _It all makes sense now. How did I not figure it out sooner?_ Marinette slumps down on her seat and the classroom stops their talkative banter when Madam Bustier begins the first lesson of the class period.

For the rest of the classroom hours before lunch, Marinette feels eyes boring into her back and sides. A few whispers are carried out throughout the classroom, some talking about how surprised they are, others about how they are not. Marinette looks up from her fidgeting hands on her lap, to Alya who sits to her left. Alya gives her a beaming smile. "Congrats." she whispers, "You got yourself a boyfriend. And one that fought over you with another boy." Alya adds mischievously.

Marinette squeaks a bit. Her earlier thought of crawling into a hole drifts back into her mind again. Madam Bustier hears her squeak and turns around to scold her but stops when she sees the flowers on Marinette's desk and the blush tinting the girl's cheeks. "Oh, are those from your _boyfriend_? You should put them in a va-" Marinette slams her head on her desk, catching everyone's attention. "Kill me now." Marinette mutters under her breath as her ears turn red.

* * *

The lunch bell rings and classmates rush up to Marinette, hyped about the whole ordeal that transpired early in the morning. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Who will you pick?" Rose asks. Marinette's nerves begin to rise noticeably. "Uh-h." Her classmates begin to speak to her at the same time.

"Is it true what he said? Have you guys known each other well for so long?" Mylene asks curiously.

"So my observations were correct, as expected. Adrien loves you. I noticed it a while back, I determined Adrien could only last forty-two minutes and five seconds before he would want to display affection to you while in your presence. Though probably divided five times less while not in class." Max pushes up his glasses.

"Wow Mari, two guys? In a relationship? Who knew you were a player?" Kim says.

"Shut it Kim," Alix elbows him, "-she is not. But you sure got it rough huh, Mari?"

"I have to say I'm sorry on Adrien's behalf for confessing to you in front of the whole class like that." Nino says.

Alya stands up and gets in between them and her fidgeting friend. "Guys, give her some space, she's overwhelmed." she then smirks slyly, "-All we need to know is that the ship is sailing." "Yeah!" Rose exclaims, not helping the situation either.

Marinette sinks further into her seat, her face glowing red. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening!_ "I, uh- n-need to go." she makes her way past them but gets stopped by none other than Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina. Chloe jabs her index finger at Marinette's left shoulder. "I don't know how much you paid Adrien to do that, and give you the flowers, but I can pay so much more, and make sure you never speak to him again. I am Chloe Bourgeois, my father is the may-"

Marinette shrugs off Chloe's hand with a glare in the blonde's direction. "I don't care who your father is or how much money you have, Chloe. Whatever Adrien feels for me is genuine and not really my fault. Goodbye." Marinette walks past her with her hands clutching her backpack and the flowers Adrien gave her, a happy smile embedded to her face for her last group of words.

Chloe gives a frustrated groan as she stares after Marinette with an annoyed expression.

* * *

"Another incident like this and I'll be informing your parents. I'm only letting you off the hook because the two of you are such good students." their principle states, and Adrien and Nathanael nod their heads.

"W-we understand. Sorry sir, for causing trouble." Nathanael says as he and Adrien stand up from their seats in front of the Principle's desk. "I'm sorry too, Mr. Democales." Adrien says.

Principle Democales sighs, "You realize I still have to give you detention, right?" "Yes." The pair of boys say irritably while staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

* * *

The pair of teenage boys sit inside a classroom, serving lunch detention, and continue their glaring contest since they can't speak or express themselves in any type of violent gestures other than giving each other a look that could kill.

* * *

Class ends at long last, students begin to head home. But a group of teenagers meet by chance as they leave the school building. They spot each other right away.

"Marinette, he's right there! Now's your chance!"

"Dude, Adrien, if you don't apologize for embarrassing Mari I won't speak to you! Plus you've got to at least get an answer."

"What?!" the pair of teenagers say simultaneously as they are pushed in the direction of one another.

Marinette and Adrien send a glare over their shoulders at their best friends. They turn around and realize with a startled gaze that they are now standing face-to-face with each other. Adrien rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and looks to the side before looking back at her. "Um, hey" Adrien says with a shy wave of his left hand.

The awkward midnight haired girl gives him a nervous smile before giving him the slightest of waves. "Hey." she says in a small voice.

She shifts her weight from foot-to-foot, poor Marinette doesn't know how she's able to stand in his presence instead of running away to squeal into her pillow back in her room. " _So_..." Adrien drags out, "do you -uh," he adjusts the collar of his shirt, and gulps before asking his question. "-want to go out?" Cue the loud, mental squealing inside Marinette's head.

Marinette's breath hitches and she becomes as stiff as a statue. "Like a-as in right now, or-r do you mean as b-boyfriend and girlfriend?" Marinette's face flushes and Adrien bites his lip.

"Or as f-friends? I mean- no, that's obviously not what you mean, uh- S-sure, I'm okay with anything, I mean not _anything,_ just the whole relationship status, I mean, it's not really a status, it's not like it's a game or anything- heh heh." Marinette smiles sheepishly.

Adrien blinks then bursts out in a fit of chuckling. "What?" Marinette says while crossing her arms.

Adrien raises his hands and waves them in the air. "No, no, don't get me wrong. I'm not laughing at you or anything. I mean kinda -b-but not meant in a rude way of course! I just uh- thought you were cute." he says with nervous chuckle.

What's with him? He was so confident before confessing, did all his confidence just fly out the window and commit suicide? Or is it just because Marinette now knows about his feelings? The latter is the more plausible answer, but why? Marinette accepted his feelings. Though maybe just not in a very coherent or official way. But then again, looking at her now, Adrien can see the pink dusting her cheeks along with the freckles he grew to adore. Her sapphire eyes gleam with emotions that should only be directed at a lover. He then realizes what an idiot he has been, and for such a long time too. Marinette's always had that look in her eyes when staring at him. She's always been this nervous when around him, and it's for a good reason too, and it's not because she's 'intimidated' by him or anything like that. Marinette has always had feelings for Adrien Agreste and he _never_ ever noticed. Marinette looks to the side then smiles at him with a tilt of her head. "Oh-kay then. I g-guess. So, did you and Nathanael apologize to each other?"

Adrien frowns, why should he apologize? "No, he's the one that pushed me first." Marinette makes a face and Adrien pouts, "I know, that's childish of me. But it's true. I only got angry because, he, ugh, he likes you and-" Marinette grabs the sides of his face and brings it down for her lips to meet his.

At long last their lips touched without a single worry, doubt, or confusion. Marinette stands on the tips of her toes to get closer, and Adrien bends slightly downward to get a better angle. Their hearts beat in hyper moods, and their stomachs do flip-flops, their minds not believing this is happening. "Wooh! At it girl!" Alya shouts.

The sound of a camera click is heard. "Get a room while you're at it!" a voice laughs. "Everyone, it's finally happening!" Alya announces to passerby who have no clue of what's going on.

Marinette and Adrien separate, red faced from both anger and embarrassment. They glare at their best friends Nino who is laughing, and Alya who has her phone held up as she stops snapping pics. Soon enough Marinette and Adrien's faces burst with bashful smiles, unable to be mad at them. "Alya send me those pictures please." Adrien grins before Marinette jabs him in the stomach playfully with her elbow.

Alya and Nino laugh before he and Alya walk down the stair case, sighing that at long last the drama ended. Or so they think.

Marinette turns to Adriens saying with a stern gaze, "Promise that you'll apologize to Nathanael?"

"Alright." Adrien sighs. He then crosses his arms. "But you have to break up with the other guy you're dating. Nathanael says he's bad news anyway, and I don't like the idea of sharing."

Marinette flushes, but then raises and eyebrow. "Wait, what? But I'm not dating another guy. Oh...wait. I think I know who he's talking about." she smirks and Adrien frowns.

Adrien tilts his head, his brows furrowing even further. "So there _is_ someone else you are close to." he says with a green gleam in his eyes, and it's not just because his eyes are naturally green.

Marinette nods with a sly smile still plastered on her face. "Yup, he's my favorite guy."

Adrien's jaw drops. "Who?!" He exclaims in a tone that's a mix of confusion, sadness, anger, and last but not least, _jealousy_.

Marinette laughs at his confusion. "Someone's jealous~" at Adrien's angry pout Marinette giggles, "It's so obvious, you dork! Nathanael thinks it's Chat Noir, but _you_ are Chat Noir."

The blonde realizes that Marinette does know in the end. At long last a weight is lifted off of his shoulders, the guilt of knowing she is Ladybug has escaped. She isn't even angry with him in the end like Adrien feared she would be. No, she's glad, and relieved even by the look in her eyes. He can't help but wonder why. "In conclusion I guess this means my Lady actually had a crush on me all along." Adrien puts his thumb on his chin and waggles his eyebrows at her.

Marinette bites her lip and pushes his leaning face away from hers. "Shut up, kitty."

Adrien laughs but then a honk startles him. Adrien looks down the stairwell and finds that his ride home has arrived. "Looks like I have to go. Goodbye, Mari." he kisses her cheek, surprising her. "Bye, Adrien." Marinette waves in a bit of a daze.

On the side of the stairwell, stands a certain red head clutching his sketchbook. He feels a stabbing pain in his chest, and before he knows what's going on, a black butterfly lands on him. Claiming him its next victim like a beast catching its prey in the night.

* * *

 **It's only the beginning of their relationship, don't think this is close to over yet! ^w^**

 **Credits: The guest reviewer who suggested the song, and Honeygolden and guest reviewer 'IsoShipit''s suggestion of having Nathanael find out about Chat's identity, though I altered it a bit. I wanted Marinette to find out for herself who he was, and I wouldn't have it any other way. :) Credit for the whole 'claw your eyes out' pun from Adrien/ Chat Noir goes to pinksakura271 who suggested this a while ago. I just** _ **had**_ **to use it. ;)**

 **Now to answer to the reviewers I can't come in contact with via PrivateMessage('PM'), again, it's in order from first to latest reviews.**

 **SnowyXWitch: Yes! No regrets! -w- I'm glad you loved it.**

 **lili978: Yeaahhhhh!**

 **Sherona849: Hahaha, and then there's me laughing my butt off in an evil way as I write the next chapter and post it. XP XD**

 **Guest #1(July 10): So am I XD**

 **Guest #2(July 10): Sorry got to follow my schedule of updating Saturdays since I'm busy this summer XP, but here's the next update for you, and I'm happy you love the story!**

 **Guest #3(July 10): You're the one who suggested the list of songs! So credit goes to you! Thank you by the way!**

 **Hazel(guest): Well here you have her reaction, I hope you like it!**

 **Alec(guest): I'm glad! Thanks for reading!**

 **Nameheyp(guest): Boy/Girl/It, if fictional characters were real, I would marry them. Are you sure you want to have kids with the story? I rather have kids with Adrien Agreste ;D**

 **Guest #4(July 12): Thank you. ^-^**

 **Howdy(guest): Ah thank you so so much! I had no idea about the whole dialogue thing until now. Well I knew that usually books are published with a paragraph break after a sentence of dialogue, I just didn't know about the comma rule. Thank you my friend, and don't worry I didn't take it as offensive but instead as helpful. I'll try to find time to edit the other chapters, and this one too if anyone catches any other mistakes.**

 **AureliaAndMidnight: Well now you get an idea of what it's like, it's angry faced and snobbish as it usually is when Adrien gives attention to Marinette. I'm glad you like the story by the way!**

 **TomboyLeafeon(guest): I'm glad you enjoy reading it! ^-^ And I fully plan on continuing it too!**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Adios! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes guys, I am alive and done with my excuses and writer's block!**

 **My vision's cured long since(I got glasses! :D) and now I'm ready to write again.**

 **I thank all of you who told me to update, I finally got around to it! Up next I'm guessing you can figure out who perspective the song lyrics are from. It's another Adele song, because why not? Feel free to suggest more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my plot. This is for entertainment purposes only, the actual show and the song belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_  
 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_  
 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could have had it all_  
 _Rolling in the deep_  
 _You had my heart inside of your hand_  
 _And you played it to the beat_

Song: Rolling In The Deep, Adele

* * *

Marinette was on cloud nine. The blue eyed teen found her mind jumbled into a ball of tangled memories that all lead up to today. She rested on her back, finding solace in the comfortableness of her pink bed as she tried to get herself together. She still had doubts that what had happened was real. The feeling that she needed reassurance that _he_ , Adrien Agreste, the boy she had been pining at for about two years, was Chat Noir, kept coming at her stronger with every silent, passing second.

She stared up at the skylight, admiring the glowing stars through the glass, hoping to distract herself with something. Night had come in the blink of an eye, and she was only now just realizing that the moon had risen from the depths of the dark blue night to make itself known in the sky, high up above. She smiled to herself, releasing a soft sigh.

She sat up knowing that she wasn't going to get any homework done tonight. So she called out to her little red friend who had been napping somewhere down below in the first floor of her room.

Tikki arrived in an instant, her dark blue eyes sparkling as Marinette handed the little demi-god a cookie she had retrieved from her purse. "Here you go Tikki, I hope you're up for patrolling today." Marinette said with a smile.

Tikki gave her charge a firm nod, "Of course Marinette! We never know when Paris needs us, but..." Tikki nervously nibbled the last bit of her cookie whilst Marinette raised an eyebrow. "But...?" Marinette tilted her head.

"You're not using patrol as an excuse to see _him,_ right?" Tikki said.

"Of course not! I-I just.." Marinette trailed off. She really wasn't using it as an excuse to see him, in fact she wanted something quite the contrary."I feel kind of bad saying this, but, um..." Tikki gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't get me wrong!" Marinette began flailing her hands in front of her. "I love Chat- I mean Adrien- I mean- _him!_ But I- feel like I've had enough of my dose of cheesy high school romance than I'll ever need in my life! All these feelings are overwhelming me, well, _he's_ overwhelming me." she said truthfully.

Marinette had come to the conclusion that she did love Adrien back. Loving both sides of him fully might take a little while, but she knew she could get there. After all he was simply the best lover and all that she had hoped to have in a partner, and even bestfriend. But something Nathanael had said earlier that day had got her thinking. It sent her thoughts straight to the hell part of her mind where all the feelings of doubt and insecurities stayed awake. And that single comment had caused it. What _if_ Adrien was infatuated with her?

"You're overwhelmed?" Tikki floated up to eye level. "But that's normal Marinette. There's nothing wrong with it. You've been overwhelmed by everything involving Adrien Agreste up until now, I don't understand why it bothers you now."

Marinette sighed. "You're right on that note, but I now realize that this crush I have is starting to become something more. However, Adrien is just barely entering his crush on me, as Marinette so-" "He's going to go through the same phase of being obsessed with you that you did with him." Tikki gave her a knowing look.

"And, I'm of course, okay with that. But I'm worried that this obsession will drive him insanely jealous because of Nathanael. We all know how I reacted with Lila. I don't want the same thing happening because of him." Marinette explained her worry.

"It might be a bit too late for that."

Marinette's eyes flew wide open as she looked up into the dark, cold, turquoise eyes of the Evillustrator as he calmly stared down at her from above, where what used to be the glass entrance to the balcony, and what is now a pixel-like hole on the roof created by his drawing pen. Tikki had long since flown to hide herself, hoping with every piece of her heart that the Evillustrator wouldn't hurt her charge.

"N-Nathanael." Marinette whispered his name softly, almost like it was a curse to say his name.

She dared not move a single inch or flinch in fear, all the experience from fighting evil taught her not to show fear in front of the enemy, she wouldn't give the Evillustrator the satisfaction. He noticed this and smiled, flashing rows of white teeth. "I'm glad you still know that I'm not here to hurt you. After all, i do love you." _But I don't,_ Marinette smartly kept the thought to herself. She was not risking her well being over a snide comment.

She needed to transform and defeat him, along with Chat, in case the Evillustrator decided to harm innocent civilians. There goes her chance to patrol by herself to break herself free from all the drama. Just her luck. She's diving head first right into it again.

The Evillustrator outstretched a hand down towards her, "Come with me, my dear. Let's go on a little night outing." _Like hell I want to go,_ Marinette bit back to herself bitterly. But against her thoughts she accepted his hand, only her heart and mind would remain loyal to Adrien for a while. She would handle this problem with the red head herself. She wasn't a damsel who needed constant saving from her knight in shining armor. Though she did appreciate her partner's help.

* * *

Tikki flew as fast as she could -through the streets, hidden by its looming shadows- to the Agreste mansion, surprisingly grateful Marinnet used to come by often as Ladybug to check in on Adrien. It was a bit stalkerish, as Tikki had called it. _"It's not stalking! It's just watching over my prince."_ Marinette had said those many months ago, back at the peak of her obsession over the honey-blonde boy with a cute smile.

 _Please be home, please be home,_ Tikki thought as she came to a breathless stop in front of Adrien's room windows. Her eyes lit up in relief when the lights inside flickered on, as the blonde himself entered his room, seeming to be in a argument with his kwami. _Probably about how much cheese Plagg has been consuming,_ Tikki thought with a small roll of her eyes before she remembered the urgent matter at hand.

She began tapping frantically at the window pane, causing both of the beings inside the room to stop mid-argument to turn and look at her. Plagg's eyes lit up in happiness at the sight of Tikki. Adrien gave her a bit of a confused look before he realized who she was and ran up to the window knowing that since Tikki wasn't with Marinette, something must be wrong. He opened the window and Tikki flew in. Before she could open her mouth to speak Plagg tackled her into a crushing hug. "Tikki! He exclaimed in joy. Adrien watched the pair in confusion.

Tikki smiled fondly at her friend before gently pushing him away. Her expression hardened and Adrien continued to stay silent, waiting to see what she had to say. "Um, hello, I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami." He nodded, cuing her to go on. His mind had gone straight to Marinette and he instantly worried if she was in danger. But not wanting to jump to conclusions and panic, Adrien decided it best to listen to what the red kwami had to say. "There's an akuma, and because I couldn't be seen, I was separated from Marinette. Nat- I mean, the akuma..took her." Tikki said wearily -not wanting to make matters worse by saying it was Nathanael- while expecting an angry outburst from the blonde. His eyes had widened, his worries had come true. Not even a split-second after, his expression sharpened, his anger swirling in green waves in the depths of his emerald eyes.

Tikki knew he was holding it all inside, also knowing he would instead use these emotions as a drive when in battle instead, but not so much that it would blind him from making intelligent decisions. _You chose well, Master Fu,_ Tikki thought to herself. "Marinette, and maybe even Paris needs us, Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

Marinette didn't bat an eyelash at the Evillustrator's attempts at flirting. "I'll treat you not like a princess like that _Chat Noir_ does, but like what you are! A queen!" _I much prefer Princess, thank you very much. The way you say 'Queen' sounds like you're degrading yourself, and it's quite sad,_ Marinette thought to herself idly. "Oh, wow!...How, great." Marinette's voice was dripping with sarcasm that she couldn't help but spill. Thankfully, he didn't catch the hint. "I'm glad to see you're on board." he said with a wink. Marinette's eye twitched.

Currently the two of them where on the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by beautiful glowing creations the Evillustrator made with a swipe of his stylus. Marinette thought the scenery he had created was _lovely_ and all, but she'd rather be spending it with someone else. She also knew, however, that even though as much as she wanted to tell him this, it was best not to. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity to snatch the pen from his grasp. But he kept it well away from her. Marinette gave a soft sigh as the Evillustrator continued to make bright little lantern orbs. "Marinette," he spoke up again, though this time, in a softer, dearing tone. "-look, I know you don't really want to be with me right now. In fact I bet you wish I was Adrien instead of me. Or Chat Noir, or whatever it is he wants to go by. And I bet you're also waiting for the perfect chance to steal my pen so that you could hand it over to him or Ladybug once they arrive. But, I just want you to know how I feel about you." Marinette stayed, quiet, listening politely.

The Evillustrator beamed at her for this, "I think you're a wonderful girl who has a heart of gold. I recognize your flaws but still love you even with them. I'd be fine if you were happy with someone who wasn't me too." his smile faded, and he gave a long sigh. "However, I don't want you getting hurt by that _scoundrel_. He's not loyal, I hope you know that-"

Marinette's face scrunched up into a huge frown, she couldn't stay quiet any longer. "You don't know our situation so don't say anything." she said, finding it hard to not yell as her fists clenched in anger as she stood up.

"He's playing you with another woman, I don't need to know anything else. I thought Adrien was a good guy. But he turns out to be that same Chat Noir who I didn't want you to be with." the Evillustrator said with a slight frown, he would not raise his voice at her. "Can't you see? I want you to be with someone who won't do that to you. How can you be okay with it?" he cried out.

"That's none of your business. Like I said, you don't know our situation, so stop assuming things!" Marinette exclaimed. "I get that you love me or whatever it is you feel about me, but my heart belongs to one man and on man only. And he. Is. Not. You."

The Evillustrator gave her a sad look, his heart clenched despite already knowing what she had said is true. His heart had kept on wishing, hoping for something that is probably a lost cause. Part of him won't give up, but the easily bruised part of his heart was giving in. It just needed one final push. And Hawkmoth knew this.

 _"You poor, poor, hopeless fool. You fell for a girl who didn't love you back. And who also never ever will."_

Nathanael stood up with his fingers pulling harshly at his hair at the sides of his head, "Shut up! Shut up! I don't need you to remind me!" he said with tears threatening to spill over.

Marinette stood in a stance, prepared to fight him if Hawkmoth managed to take him over. _"Hurt her. Hurt her! She played your heart! She's evil! Her pretty face spouts nothing but empty words! I bet she feels like laughing at you for how foolish you are! Hurt her, attract her no-good lover and steal his Miraculous! And steal Ladybug's!"_ "I will not hurt the one I love!" Nathanael cried out.

 _"Than I will do it for you."_

* * *

Chat Noir sprinted across the rooftops of Paris, his determination to obliterate whatever evil there is was stronger than ever before. "Where are they?" Chat growled out, releasing his frustration on his silver staff as he clenched it within his right hand.

Tikki -who was safely tucked into one of his suit's pockets- popped her head out of the zipper. She gave him a worried glance, but it wasn't just for him but for Marinette as well. She was worried sick and hoped the Evillustrator still remembered that he loved Marinette and that he would never hurt her as Nathanael. "Um, Chat Noir, I didn't want to mention this earlier because I thought it might affect your better judgement, but..the person who was akumatized and captured Marinette is actually your love rival." Chat Noir snapped his head down at her, his expression showing a frown that wasn't meant for Tikki, but instead for the flame haired boy. "I see..." He clenched his jaw. "Well, I think it's a good thing you told me now, because now I have a feeling that tells me where he might have taken her.."

He began travelling at a frighting speed, searching for Marinette and Nathanael at every possible couple's hotspot in Paris. He turned around -catching his breath- and stared at the bright light emitting from the Eiffel tower. _Of course_ , Adrien thought.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop and eventually arrived at his destination.

* * *

Marinette dodged the Evillustrator's attacks with grace. Meanwhile, she kept trying to reach Nathanael. "Nathanael! I know you're in there somewhere, this isn't you! Whatever Hawkmoth told you is just his attempt at controlling you to use you for his own benefit! Please, remember who you are."

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of your petty attempts at reaching the 'real' me! This is me! If you don't like this side of me either, you can rot in hell with your womanizing lover." the Evillustrator drew sharp daggers on his drawing tablet, his drawings came to life, and he pointed them at her, "Now you'll know what my heart feels!"

The daggers shot at Marinette. The raven haired teen threw herself to the ground -narrowly missing the attack- and rolled back up to a stance. She sighed, knowing that because of the current circumstances there was no other choice except doing the one thing that had to be done."You don't have to feel that way." She said softly in a husky tone as she drew near the shocked artist. The purple butterfly began to fade from over his eyes and he blinked slowly at her. "W-what?"

Marinette walked ever so slowly towards him with her eyes half lidded and a sly little smirk gracing her lips. "Like I said, you don't have to feel that way."

A red blush sported his purple cheeks. The Evillustrator shook his head and the purple butterfly over his eyes began glowing brightly again. "Like hell I'm going to fall for your tactics at seducing me!" Marinette spotted a dark figure climbing up the rails towards them from down below. _Please forgive me._

"Oh, Nathanael," she took a risky step towards him, leaning her face towards his, watching as the purple butterfly faded away at last. "I'm sure you know, you already have." she grabbed the sides of his face pulled him in and-

 **BANG**

The Evillustrator fell backwards with his head spinning from the hit Marinette gave him with her forehead, effectively knocking him out. She huffed and clapped her hands, dusting them off.

Chat Noir arrived at the scene with his eyes wide. "My Lady! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" He ran up to her and spun her around in the air with glee. She smiled fondly and wrapped her arms around him, letting her hands reach up his back to lace her fingers through his hair. He drank in her delightfully sweet scent before she leaned back and beamed at him. "I'm still right here!" Tikki squeaked out in alarm.

The pair separated with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry Tikki!" Marinette gave the kwami an apologetic look. "We should probably take care of this akume, hopefully for the last time." Marinette held up the drawing pen. "Most definitely, just say the words Marinette." Tikki smiled. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 **My story is so cheesy, but I love it. I want to develop more plot in it, so any help you guys give me will surely help develop it.**

 **I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing, favoriting, or following :) Thank you so much. I won't answer the anonymous guests for this chapter because there are so many of you. But I'll answer you next chapter.**

 **Please let me know if there are any mistakes! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
